


Doctor Earp will see you now

by spacefireworks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #wynhaught, AU, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Doctor/Patient, Donut the Dog - Freeform, F/F, First Date, Hiking, I Don't Even Know, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Nicole is a firefighter, One Shot Collection, Smitten Nicole Haught, Waverly is a cutie pie, Waverly is a doctor, Wynonna Earp Is Not Oblivious, Wynonna is a doctor too, a little bit of angst and a whole lot of fluff, snippets und pieces of their life together, too much love and cuteness overload, yes i did that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Nicole is a firefighter and got admitted to the hospital for some nasty burns. Lucky for her, Doctor Earp knows how to fix this and Nicole can't keep it in her pants. She flirts shamelessly with the young (and blushing) Doctor.Guest appearance from Wynonna, who is her typical self and yes, I made her a Doctor too, because why the hell not?Doctor/Patient AUNow a one-shot collection in the Doctor Earp/Firefighter Haught Universe.UPDATE: Sex is definitely overrated. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have some trouble with my other story at the moment but don't worry, I'll be updating soon enough (I hope). So please enjoy this one-shot for the time being. A little apology for the long wait on "Carry on." Let me know what you think. I don't have any medical knowledge, so please bear with me. Also, isn't Doctor Earp the cutest little bean?

 

It was a busy day at the Purgatory Hospital and not just because it was Valentine’s Day and people would come in with the most bizarre sex injuries because they wanted to spice up their sex life … nope. The main reason was the probably only good restaurant in town because that shit burned down like a fucking candle. No one really knows what happened, but the consequences are currently laying on gurneys in the ER or the more server cases in the OR. It was Waverly Earp's lucky day because of course, the young Doctor had to come in on Valentine’s Day (not that she planned to do anything other than reading and enjoying some vine).

There were so many people in the restaurant that they needed practically every available doctor to help out. No matter if they were an Ortho-surgeon or a peds-surgeon. It was all hands on deck, as Chief Dolls told them earlier that night. So naturally, the young Doctor Earp was eagerly awaiting her first patient for the night. Just as she was about to start daydreaming the authoritative voice of Chief Dolls broke her out of it.

“Earp! I got something for you, bed four with burns that need to be treated as soon as possible!” His voice rang loud and clear through the busy ER and got Waverly sprinting down to bed four.

“On it, Chief!” She shouted over her shoulder before she opened the curtain that was shielding the patient from the busy ER atmosphere. 

The young brunette pushed the curtain aside and was faced with the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on. She didn’t even get around admiring the whole body, because the big brown eyes and that damn dimple captivated her in an instant.

Shaking herself out of her trance she smiled brightly at the very attractive woman and introduced herself. “Hey, I’m Doctor Earp. I heard you’ve got some nasty burns?”

The other woman was staring owlishly at the young Doctor. Wow, god damn she was beautiful, but then she remembered _where_ she got burned … _shit._

“Are you kidding me?” She said frustrated, mostly with the situation but also slightly with herself. Her little outburst startled the younger woman.

“Excuse me?” Her voice shrieked up one or two octaves. Not understanding what she did wrong.

“Why is a beautiful lady like you treating me? Way to make an impression …” The redhead grumbled.

"I … I don't understand." Waverly was at a loss for words. What was the problem?

“Look, Doctor Earp, I burned my left ass-cheek and you are a beautiful, intelligent and young woman … I don’t like to embarrass myself in front of you. And you literally are about to see and touch my ass, before we even had a first date.” The redhead explained sheepishly at the beginning but got more confident at the end. Waverly was a little dumbstruck at the comment. This wasn't what she expected when she got told to treat some burns. A slight blush rose on her cheeks.

“Oh … _oh!_ Well, if you are not comfortable with me, I can send somebody else?” She questioned helplessly and slightly overwhelmed with the sudden heat in her face.

“NO! Please don’t, I’m sorry. I’d rather have a stunningly beautiful woman fixing my ass than god knows who.” The other woman winked shamelessly at her. Seems like she gained her confidence and cockiness back again.

Waverly nodded shyly and took a look at the burns and therefore a pretty fine looking ass. Banning that kind of thoughts out of her head, she turned around and grabbed the supplies.

“Hey, Doctor Earp … tell me you can fix this? Please?” The redhead woman asked desperately. She really needed that ass to look fine and presentable again, especially in front of that woman. Waverly chuckled slightly and patted the other woman gently on the back of her thigh.

"Well, I'd say I have a pretty good model to look at. I'm sure your left ass cheek will look like your right one in no time." There was amusement in her voice. Sure, burning one's ass can be very hurtful, but that woman right there … well, she took it all to another level. It was cute. How worried she was about her … behind. She was cute. Kind of. Sort of.

“Puh … you have no idea how good that sounds in my ears. It’s just … the guys always tease me about my “oh so perfect ass” and I don’t want them to start teasing me, because it’s not perfect anymore and I kind of need it to sit down on chairs.” The redhead tried to explain, feeling rather embarrassed at the moment. It was a fine looking ass, damn it!

Waverly grinned brightly and nodded in understanding. “Don’t you worry; your ass is looking mighty fine. With or without that piece of dead skin hanging off.”

“WHAT?!!” The woman on the gurney shrieked embarrassingly loud. The young brunette couldn’t keep it together anymore and laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was joking I swear." She tried to apologize through her giggles.

The tall woman fixed her with a hard stare, but her facial muscles betrayed her, a small smile forming on her lips. She shook her head in amusement.

"You look like an angel, Doctor Earp … but damn you are a little shit." She chuckled while looking at the still giggling Waverly.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again.

“It’s okay, I think my big ego can take a hit or two.” The firefighter winked at the brunette.

After a few minutes of silence and Waverly working on the burns, Nicole turned her head around, a look of realisation on her face.

“Shit, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She smiled at her and stretched her hand out in an awkward way, considering the young Doctor was behind her. With a shy smile, Waverly grabbed the hand and shook it twice. "I'm Waverly, by the way."

Nicole made a pillow with her arms so her head could rest somewhat comfortable on them. A dreamy smile on her face. “What a beautiful name for a sassy angel.” She teased her kind-heartedly. Waverly's cheeks turned beet red at the compliment, she had to hide her bright smile and ducked her head down. After she gathered her bearings she shyly whispered a "thank you" to Nicole. 

“So, do you fix burned asses for a living?” Nicole tried to get the conversation going again. She wanted to hear that beautiful angelic voice of her again. Waverly snorted out a laugh.

"No, thank God. Not that you don't have a fine ass … oh wow, that came out totally wrong. What I meant to say was, no, I work as a neurosurgeon. But as you can clearly see, the needed all hands on deck, so here I am.” She explained eagerly.

"Lucky me," Nicole stated flirtingly, making Waverly blush again.

“What about you? Why were you in the restaurant? Did you have a date for Valentines?” The young woman asked curiously. The redhead laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm single so naturally I try to keep clear of restaurants … or anything for that matter, on this particular day. I'm one of the firefighters, so I kind of got there when the hell already broke loose."  Nicole explained rather enthusiastically. She loved to help people. Whether it was because of a fire or someone's cat couldn’t get down the tree. She loved her job and wouldn’t change it for the world. Waverly smiled brightly, but Nicole couldn’t see that. “Well, thank you for your service.” She patted her slightly on her back.

“I’m always happy to help, Ma’am.” The redhead tried to salute but failed spectacularly as she missed her head, because her arm got sleepy.

“Yo, Waves where are you?” A female voice asked behind the curtains. Confused Waverly looked up from the task at hand and pushed the curtain aside.

“I’m here, Wynonna.”

Wynonna's face lit up and she smiled brightly at her younger sister. She got inside and pushed the curtain closed again.

“Hey, babygirl! I was looking for you. Dolls sent me down; he thought you might need some help with all the patients." She said with a disinterested look on her face. But Nicole was pretty sure this was her “all the time face”. Wynonna looked around and only just now seemed to notice the patient Waverly was currently treating for some nasty burns.

"Wow, nice ass you have there, Officer. But it seemed to be a little … red." She joked.

“Well, Doctor … Doctor Earp got it all covered as you can see.” Nicole joked back good-natured. Wynonna quirked her eyebrow, already taking a liking to the redhead. Waverly tried to hide a smile.

“Nonna, what are you doing here? I’m pretty sure Dolls didn’t send you down.” She eyed her sister suspiciously, while the older woman ran up and down in the little space they had. Passing Nicole's head a few times, she even wiggled her ass one time and smirked at the tall woman. Nicole shook her head in amusement. This Wynonna seemed to be a little bit crazy, but also someone Nicole would get along with very well.

Wynonna huffed frustrated and faced her younger sister.

"Can you believe, Nurse Steph said I need an ass lifting. That fucking bitch, I'm going to hurt her." She grumbled angrily and eyed the scalpels with a glee in her eyes. Before Waverly could say anything, Nicole got herself involved in the really important issue.

“What? Dude, you wiggled your ass like only one time in front of my face and I can honestly say that your ass is top shelf man!” Nicole protested strongly, Waverly shook her head laughing to herself and Wynonna looked at the redhead with lovey-dovey eyes. Blinking repeatedly and posing like the good girl she was.

“Why thank you, Officer …?”

“Haught.”

Wynonna honest to god busted out laughing.

“Seriously? You are a firefighter and your last name is Haught? Also, seems like your ass got a little to Haught to handle, hm?” The older woman cracked up. This was literally gold, thank god she came down in the ER.

“Wynonna!” Waverly said exasperated, but she couldn't hide her laughter.

"Earp!" A male voice rang through the busy ER, interrupting whatever the older Earp was about to say next.  Instead, she rolled her eyes so hard; Nicole thought they would for sure be stuck in her head.

“Which Earp?” She yelled back knowing damn well which Earp he meant.

“Whiskey Earp!” He yelled back.

Wynonna nodded, accepting her fate and hugged her little sister. She patted Nicole on her good butt cheek and left the two women alone. “Bye Waves, bye Officer Haught-ass!” She waved back and was out of their hair.

“I’m sorry … she isn’t like that, normally.” Waverly tried to apologize to Nicole, but the redhead waved her off. “That’s fine, Waverly. She seems nice, maybe a little crazy, but nice.” She assured the young Doctor.

“You are both Earps … um does that mean she is your wife or something like that?” Nicoles asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to that. She’d be devastated if this was the case. Waverly's eyes widened comically before she stuttered out a laugh and vehemently shook her head. 

“God, no! Ew … no, I’m defiantly not her wife. She is my older sister.” The young brunette explained, slightly disturbed at the thought of them being married, but also amused by it.

“Oh, really?” The firefighter perked up.

“Yeah,” answered a laughing Waverly. That firefighter was cute, she was really cute and funny, and beautiful. Waverly shook her head, trying to ban the thoughts out of her head.

"So, you wouldn't be single, by any chance?" The taller woman asked hopefully, eyes shining brightly.

Caught off guard, Waverly answered the only way she knew how … with the truth. “I am, why?”

“Well, you know, if I see something I like I don’t wanna wait … and you are really cute, Doctor Earp. I’d really like to take you out on a date.”

Again, Waverly's eyes grew comically wide and her mouth closed and opened a few times. She didn’t know what to say.

“I ..uh … I … wow. Nicole, I’m really flattered …” Waverly could already see the light dimming in Nicole's eyes. _Shit_.

“I mean … I would love to, like to, but you know, you are my patient and I’m your doctor …” The Doctor tried to explain, not liking the hurt expression on the other woman's face.

“I understand, of course. I’m sorry, Waverly.” Nicole replied resigned and dejected about the rejection. She was so sure, Waverly would say yes.

The brunette couldn’t take the “kicked puppy” look anymore. “ _But_ when you sign your discharge papers tomorrow morning and ask me again … I might just say yes, Officer Haught.” Waverly winked at her and had a really big smile on her lips. Nicole's lips quirked up in a bright smile, her eyes were shining bright and she looked at Waverly like she hung the moon.

“You know I’m not an Officer, right?” She teased happily.

"I know, but I think it suits you," Waverly answered, patted her on the shoulder and turned around. "We are finished here. You are going to get a room for the night; Nurse Chrissie will be here in a few minutes and take you there. And we will see each other tomorrow, Miss Haught.” Waverly winked at her, feeling really confident at the moment. Nicole could only stare at the Doctors retreating form. This girl was going to be the death of her, but what a way to go.

 

##

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly whisper-shouted at her sister, who was currently standing in the middle of the ER, she seemed to be a little lost.

“Babygirl! Where is the fire?” She exclaimed enthusiastically.

“The hot firefighter asked me out … like on a date!” Waverly answered nervously and slightly overwhelmed. The confidence and swagger from moments before were just gone.

“Officer Haughtass?” Wynonna wanted to be sure, cause there were many firefighters in the room. Waverly nodded frantically. “You know her name is Nicole, right?”

“Yada yada ...so what did you say?!” She waved the Haught puns off. She wanted to know everything.

“That um that I can't go on a date with my patients and I’m sorry.” The younger Earp admitted regretfully, looking down on the floor, while she played with her hands. Wynonna looked at her like she lost her mind.

“Waverly! Why??!” She hissed frustrated. Once in her life, there was a nice and intelligent woman asking her baby sister out on a date and she said no?!

“...and then I said when she signs the discharge papers tomorrow morning she should ask me again.” Waverly grinned, she was proud of herself.

“Damn Babygirl’s got game. That was smooth, I'm proud of you.” Her sister high-fived her and embraced the younger one in a tight hug.

“So you don't think it’s too fast?” Waverly mumbled into Wynonna’s shoulder. Wynonna released her out of their hug, grabbed her little sister by her shoulders and looked at her intensely.  
“Waves, Haught-wire over there is currently making this big googly eyes at you. I think they actually have the shape of a heart. Plus she thinks I have a fantastic ass. So if you don't wanna go on a date with her, I will.” She threatened jokingly, knowing damn well how “possessive” Waverly can get when someone dares to flirt with her girl.

Waverly let out a shocked gasp. “Don't you dare!”

“So get over there flirt a little more and make sure she sees you tomorrow. I'm sure she's gonna ask you again.” The older woman assured her sister. She had a soothing tone in her voice, while she rubbed her little sisters back to comfort her, but also to encourage her. Wynonna approved of the firefighter. Nicole Haught was for sure going to treat her sister like she deserved to be treated.

 

##

 

The next day, Waverly made sure to stop by Nicole's room _after_ she was discharged. She literally had to beg Chrissie to tell her, when the young firefighter would leave the hospital. So the moment Chrissie told her, Waverly started to sprint down the hospital hallways. Hoping she wasn’t going to be too late and Nicole still wanted to ask her. Luck was on her side. Nicole was just about to leave her room, with a little overnight bag one of her colleagues, Henry, brought her. The moment she laid eyes on the brunette Doctor her whole face lit up and a blinding bright smile formed on her lips.

“Waverly!” Throwing caution to the wind, the tall woman greeted the smaller one with a big hug. Inhaling once (or twice) the unique scent that was Waverly Earp, mixed with some really nice smelling perfume.

"I'm so glad you came." She said after she released the younger woman from their hug. Waverly couldn't hide the big smile on her face.

“Yeah?” She questioned shyly.

“Mhm.” Nicole agreed happily. Then she cleared her throat in a very dramatic way, took Waverly's hands in hers and looked her deep into the eyes. She wanted Waverly to know how serious she was about this.

“Doctor Earp, if I remember correctly I'm no longer your patient.” She smirked slightly at the blushing woman, but Waverly played along.

“That'd be correct, Miss Haught." She agreed with fake wonder in her voice. She already knew what was coming and she felt giddy and excited. Nicole really wanted to take her out on a date.

“Well ...would you like to go on a date with me? On Friday, maybe?” Nicole asked, still confident as ever but also nervous. She really didn’t want to get rejected again. Especially not by Waverly.

“I'd really like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. “

Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller frame of the younger woman and spun her around. She couldn’t believe it, she really did have a date with her personal angel. Waverly laughed at the enthusiastic response of Nicole and held on tight to the taller woman. She already felt safe and protected in her arms. She couldn't ask for more. Well, sure there were some things, but all with due time. So she settled for a loving kiss on the redhead’s cheek and buried her face in the crock of Nicole’s neck. These arms felt like home. Waverly Earp was finally home. She was sure of that, even Wynonna knew before her and she approved.  
  
Heaven was a place on earth and Nicole and Waverly seemed to finally have found it in each other. Thank god the firefighter burned her cute ass and Doctor Earp was ready to see her.

 

 


	2. It's what they call love, Doctor Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly on their date. Considering the only good restaurant recently burned down, Nicole has to improvise. Lots of fluff and love ... overall I'd say this is cheesy as fuck :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted a follow up about their date. So here it is. I don't know anything about the mountains in Canada, nor have I ever been to Canada. This is going to take place in the Austrian Alps (yes, I'm from AUSTRIA) but for the sake of this story let's pretend this is somewhere in Canada. I added a few photos for the visual. Oh and the hike Wayhaught is going to take?-Well I make it every year and it's really lovely up there :)  
> On another note, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK!!! You have no idea what that meant to me. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> HAPPY EARPMAS!!!

 

On Thursday afternoon Doctor Waverly Earp was all giddy and excited for her date with Nicole on the very next day. Even her patients caught on to her the happy and bubbly demeanour. She was always happy, but something seemed to be different this time around. Wynonna couldn’t take it anymore and just rolled her eyes every time Waverly giggled or danced embarrassingly. Of course, the older sister was beyond excited about her baby sister being this happy and the date hadn’t even taken place yet. But damn it, could she maybe take it down a notch. Haught-wire wasn’t that great of a date … right? She huffed out a breath, her baby sister was falling in love and that was a beautiful thing. Firefighter Haught-ass better treat her well on their first date.

Almost at the exact same time as Waverly was giggling and dancing in the break room, the redhead in question entered the hospital and walked straight up to the front desk. As luck would have it, Nurse Chrissy was there and already waved enthusiastically at the firefighter who stole her best friends heart and apparently also her shyness.

“Miss Haught! What a pleasure to see you again.” She greeted the newcomer.

“Chrissy, I've already told you to call me Nicole. Considering you changed the bandages on my butt the other day I think we know each other well enough to be on a first name basis. Don't you think?" The redhead replied good-natured. She really liked the nurse.

“If you insist, then what can I do for you, Nicole?” She asked again, a smirk playing on her lips as she eyed the tall woman.

“I really need to talk to Waverly about tomorrow … I mean Doctor Earp, and I can’t reach her on the phone. So could you maybe just let her know that I am here and waiting for her to finish whatever important thing she’s doing?” She asked kind of nervously.

Chrissy squinted at her suspiciously. “Are you going to call your date off? Cause if you do it, you coward better hold your breath till the end of her shift." She snapped angrily. Was Nicole really going to break her best friend’s heart before they even had their first date?

Nicole’s eyed widened comically. This wasn’t what she expected when she entered the hospital. Chrissy looked ready to kill her with her bare hands. At least she already was in the hospital. She vehemently shook her head and held her hands up in surrender.

"No, God no! Why would I do that? I've been looking forward to tomorrow all week long. No, I just need to tell her what we're doing. Considering the only good restaurant in town burned down I had to think of something." She replied defensively. Chrissy visible relaxed her stance and her facial expression turned from anger to regret.

“Sorry … that was uncalled for. It’s just, she hasn't had the best dating experience and I just jumped to a conclusion. Let me just page her down, you can sit down in the waiting room if you want?" She suggested, already paging Waverly down to the front desk. Nicole nodded gratefully and walked over to the chairs. Ready to wait forever if necessary. Chrissy followed her with her eyes and shook her head in amusement. This woman was something else. Then her pager went off, duty was calling.

Nicole didn’t have to wait for long, only 15 minutes later the young Doctor was rounding the corner. Eyes narrowing on Nicole in an instant. A bright smile lit up her entire face and Nicole wasn’t doing any better. She literally couldn’t hide the happiness that Waverly Earp brought to her. The taller woman stood up from her chair, took a few big steps and embraced the smaller woman in a tight and loving hug. The moment her arms closed around Waverly's tiny frame, the brunette let herself sink into them. Trusting Nicole to catch her. After a few moments, Nicole stepped back and eyed Waverly with adoration in her eyes.

“Hey, Waves.” She whispered silently, not wanting to destroy the moment with a loud noise.

"Hey." The doctor replied happily but equally silent. Shyly she grabbed the firefighter’s hand and intertwined their fingers. "Come on, we can go to Wynonna's office to talk." She said after staring at their locked hands for a few seconds. Nicole nodded and let herself be led down the hallways by the stunningly beautiful woman.

The moment they closed the door to the surprisingly empty office, Waverly turned around and tucked herself into Nicole's arms. Surprised by the action Nicole let out a little "oh" but instantly embraced the smaller woman. Both were wearing a happy and content smile on their faces. Taking in the warmth and love of one another. Waverly felt safe and wanted at that moment and Nicole never loved to hug someone more than the young Earp.

"You are not going to bail on me, are you?" The younger Earp asked somewhat nervous and dejected into the taller woman's shoulder. Nicole tightened her hold on Waverly and rubbed her back. "No, Waverly, I'd never do that. I can't wait for our date tomorrow, sweetheart." She answered in a soothing voice. Waverly hummed happily and nestled her head into the crock of Nicole's neck. The action made Nicole chuckle slightly, and hum in contentment. 

“Okay, if you aren’t here to bail on me then why are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you!” Waverly backtracked as she realised how the previous sentenced sounded. Nicole grinned brightly; she thought Waverly was adorable beyond belief. It should be illegal to be this stunning and adorable and intelligent at the same time.

"Because we didn't actually agree on what we're doing, you dummy." Nicole laughed at the "oh" expression on Waverly’s face. The redhead was right about that.

She sheepishly smiled up at the firefighter. _Ups_.

“So what’s the plan, Officer?” She asked cheekily.

"You know, considering the only good restaurant in this town burned down, I had to improvise a little. So if you don't mind, I'd like to cook something for you at my place, after we hiked up to a little mountain lake. But only if you want to, hiking I mean. It's just a really beautiful place I thought you might like to see it." Nicole said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck and waiting for Waverly to answer.

“You want to go hiking with me?” Waverly asked delightedly. Showing the other woman a toothy grin, eyes shining brightly. Relived at the response, Nicole relaxed a little and nodded her head.

"Oh my Gosh, yes I'd love to!" The young woman exclaimed happily and threw herself into Nicole's arms.

“ … and what about dinner? Would that also be okay?” Nicole asked shyly. 

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want to come over to your place afterward. I'm curious to find out if you prefer your food to be as burned and crispy as your butt currently is.” Waverly joked cheekily, laughing at the expression of pour shock on Nicole’s face.

“Wow, we haven’t even been here for five minutes and you’re already making fun of me. That was hit number two on my ego, Doctor Earp.”

Nicole wore a fake hurt expression on her face, secretly loving the other … more confident, jokey and sassy side of Waverly.

“I’m sorry, Wynonna is rubbing off on me.”

“Well, I guess you can be forgiven this time, Miss Earp.” Nicole winked at her.

“Why thank you, how very kind of you," Waverly stated a little too enthusiastically and in a terrible accent. "Oh, that reminds me, Wynonna wanted me to tell you somethi-" Waverly got rudely interrupted by her very own sister. Speak of the devil and it shall appear.

"That's right, babygirl. But I'll just to it myself. Listen here, Haughty if you hurt my baby sister your butt won't be the only thing on fire this time. I'm gonna short-circuit you, Haught-wire. Do you understand that?" Wynonna askes threateningly while waving her finger in front of the firefighter's face. She really did intimidate Nicole at this moment, but the giggling Waverly in the background eased her fear a little. She eyed Wynonna with an unreadable expression on her face before she cracked a smile at her and nodded.

“That’s very graphic, but I understand, Doctor Earp. I’ll treat your sister like the queen she is and I’ll have her back by midnight, scouts-honour." Nicole promised while looking straight into the older woman’s eyes. Not even blinking once or backing down. Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her. She was considering the offer … or rather the promise to have Waverly back at midnight.

“Have her back at 11pm and we have a deal, Officer Haught-ass.” She replied with a demanding voice. Before either woman could agree or disagree with her demand, Waverly butted in. This little showdown was pretty damn amusing to witness, but she didn’t want her sister to tear into the other woman before they even had their date.

“Hey, you two are aware of the fact that I’m still here, right? Also Wynonna, I think I’m old enough to decide if or when I want to come home.” She stated sassy.

“Babygirl, I try to give Haught the big scary sister talk. Don’t steal my thunder.” The older brunette whined. 

“I appreciate that, Nonna. I really do. But I don’t want Nicole to bail on me because my sister went crazy protective over her little sister on her.” Waverly looked pleadingly at her sister. Rolling her eyes a little too hard, the older woman embraced her sister in a hug, a wide smile on her face. She whispered something in her ear, released her and faced Nicole once again.

“I’m serious about 11 pm.”

“I’ll have her back by 11 pm, Doctor Earp.” Nicole agreed, grinning at the older woman.

Doctor Wynonna Earp might seem crazy and intimidating and scary, but that woman was really just a big soft marshmallow with a big love for her little sister. Wynonna seemed to be pleased with her answer and left the two women alone in her office again.

A slightly awkward silence settled over the pair, as they both stared at the closed door. Then Waverly turned around, an apology already on her lips but Nicole just shook her head. "Don't apologize for having someone in your life that cares about you and loves you unconditionally. She only wants the best for you, Waves. So if she wants to have you back at the house by 11 pm, I'm gonna do that, okay?"

She searched for Waverly's eyes and smiled encouragingly at her. Because she really had nothing to apologize for. Debating with herself whether she should believe her or not, Waverly made up her mind and nodded in understanding at the taller woman. A small smile on her lips.

Of course, the moment wouldn't last and Waverly's pager went off. An emergency. She looked apologetically at Nicole, but the redhead only waved her off knowing damn well when duty called you better run.

“I’ll come by the homestead tomorrow and pick you up. Say … around 7 am?” She questioned giddy.

“That sounds great. I can’t wait.” Waverly agreed equally excited and giddy about their date tomorrow.

They parted ways in the lobby of the hospital, Waverly was sprinting down to the ER and Nicole was on her way out of the hospital. She waved goodbye to Nurse Chrissy, who was talking to a big tall and dark-skinned man and was out of the hospital.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

 

##

 

At 7 am on the dot, Nicole parked her car in front of the homestead. Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she could find, she walked up to the door and knocked. No matter how confident she seemed to be, or how cocky she was … she really was fucking nervous about this. If she did this right, there may be the chance of something big happening with Waverly. They could go on a few dates before she would officially ask her to be her girlfriend. Waverly Earp was not only girlfriend material, she was wife material. Nicole could see herself spending the rest of her life with the young Earp and probably Wynonna, cause they sure seemed to be a package deal. Goodness, why was she so nervous about this date?!

Before she could run herself into the ground and her thought spiralling out of control, a very happy and eager Waverly opened the door. Backpack on her shoulder, sunglasses on her head and shorts and a tank top covering her body. _Well shit_. Nicole's eyes grew big and simultaneously her jaw dropped. Was this woman even real?

Waverly nervously chuckled and tipped from one foot to the other. Not knowing what to think of the comic-book-like look on Nicole’s faces right now. “Do I look that bad?” She asked shyly.

That seemed to get Nicole’s attention and the redhead shook her head. "No! God, Waves … wow, you look breathtakingly beautiful. Wow, I … you are so beautiful, Waves. Never ever doubt that." She whispered out breathlessly, having a really hard time not kissing the sense out of the younger woman. Waverly face flushed bright red and ducked her head down on the floor. But the firefighter was having none of it and put her finger under the brunettes chin, making her look up again.

What the young Earp saw took her breath away. Nicole was looking at her with such adoration and love in her eyes; she thought she would drown in them. The other woman was only mere centimeters from her face away. Waverly could feel Nicole’s breathing on her lips. She felt the pressure of the redhead's finger and couldn't do anything but look into her eyes.

“You are beautiful, Waverly Earp. I’m honoured to be your hiking partner for the day and I can't wait to spent time with you." She whispered lovingly at her. Waverly gulped loudly, her face was making Nicole's hair competition and she breathed out a desperate but also breathless "thank you."

The tension seemed to be unbearable. You could literally see the sparks flying between their bodies, but especially their lips. With all that she had, Nicole took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped back. Giving them both some room to breathe properly. Waverly inhaled sharply, she didn't even realise she held her breath.

“Are you ready to go?” Nicole asked in a raspy voice. The close proximity and tension between them weren't just affecting Waverly. The firefighter had a really hard time to restrain herself.

"Ready when you are," Waverly answered in a low voice, fighting the desire to throw caution to the wind and kiss the taller woman senseless.

This was going to be a fun day.

 

##

 

30 minutes into their drive towards a destination only Nicole new about, Waverly hesitantly reached for Nicole's hand, which was hanging lazily over the gear stick. She glanced over at Nicole, trying to gauge her reaction but the older woman just smiled lovingly and squeezed the younger woman's hand. Taking this for a good sign, Waverly relaxed in the seat, stared out of the window and took in the forest and mountains that passed by her window. She lazily turned her head to Nicole, a dreamy smile on her face.

“It’s beautiful out here.”

Nicole eyed her out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her. “It really is, isn’t it?”

“You aren’t going to kill me out here and bury me somewhere in the woods, right?” The brunette joked lamely. The taller woman laughed deeply and Waverly loved the sound of it.

"No, Waves. I'm not going to kill you. I promise it'll only take a few more minutes." She gently squeezed Waverly’s hand, then decided to be a little bit bolder and brought her hand up to her mouth, planted a gentle kiss on it and laid it down on her lap. Waverly followed her every move and bathed in the love Nicole was showering her with. The dreamy and content smile was back on her face again. She turned her head to the window and took in the beautiful thing they call nature while waiting for the arrival at their destination.

 

##

 

“Oh wow! Is that a waterfall over there?”

They just arrived at their destination and Nicole parked the car as Waverly spied the waterfall on the other side of the river. Smiling at Waverly's child-like excitement, the older woman agreed equally excited.

“You see the bridge over there? That’s where we are going. In about an hour or so we should be near the waterfall. If we go a little further, we are in a little … kind of a valley. There is an alp up there and probably a few sheep and goats and another waterfall. If you’re up for it, we can hike up further to the alpine hut. The view from up there is beautiful. About 20 more minutes or so and we would be at a mountain lake, it’s near the glacier so we should able to see the snow.”

Nicole explained her idea for their trip to Waverly while unloading their backpacks from the car. She didn't want to assume and wanted to let the younger woman decide how far she'd like to hike. But if the excited look on Waverly's face was anything to go by, they'd probably hike up to the lake. Which was perfectly fine with Nicole. It was a beautiful lake.

"Are you serious right now? Of course, I want to hike to the lake! Nicole this landscape is beautiful, I really want to see what mother nature hides up there. So yes, I totally want to go all the way up. " She answered enthusiastically and made a little jump to underline her words. Nicole chuckled affectionately at Waverly's antics.

“Perfect!” She agreed happily and closed the trunk of her car.

 

##

 

"How did you find this place?" Waverly asked about 20 minutes into their hike. The path was littered with rocks and roots. Some of the rocks were so big, she needed Nicole's help to get over them. The redhead was always one step behind her, ready to help or catch her whenever she needed it.

“I rock-climb and there is a really cool path to climb beside the waterfall. When I was on top of it I saw the path on the other side and decided to come back and hike up here.” Nicole explained, excited to share something personal about her.

They pretty much had the path all by themselves. At this hour of the day no one was here, so they could go as fast or as slow as they wanted to.

“How about you, Doctor Earp … tell me about your hobbies.” Nicole asked curiously, she wanted to find out more about the cute doctor.

"Oh … well, I like to read and learn about historic events or riddles, you know? Like who was Jack the Ripper, or what purpose did Stonehenge have. Things like that." Waverly trailed off, fearing she scared the taller woman off. "I know it sounds kind of boring, but …" She hastily added.

But Nicole was having none of it. She stopped Waverly gently by her shoulder, stepped around her and looked her in the eyes. A big smile was adorning her face. "This isn't boring at all, Waves. It sounds pretty damn intriguing if you ask me. So please, elaborate a little and tell me about Stonehenge." She said supportively.

Waverly Earp was an interesting woman and she'd damned if she didn't give her the feeling of support and that she could tell her anything about her without second-guessing herself. Waverly eyed the redhead a little sceptically. Not knowing if she was honest with her or if it was only the pity talking.

“I’m serious Waverly. Tell me more, I’d really like to hear about it.”

This seemed to do it and the young woman talked for the next 30 minutes or so like a waterfall. Nicole loved every second of it and listened with interest and attention.

"Waverly." Nicole softly interrupted another theory about Jack the Ripper. Silencing the younger woman immediately. She turned her head and looked questioningly at Nicole. The redhead just nodded her head to the left and Waverly followed her with her eyes.

There it was, the waterfall she just saw a few minutes ago from the parking space. Did they already hike for an hour?! A mere hundred meters in front of them the mass of water was tossing against rocks and cliffs before it vanished in nothingness. The force of the water masses was kind of scary but also exhilarating. It was majestic in Waverly's eyes. It really was.

Nicole walked up to her and gently put her arm around Waverly's waist. Hugging the younger woman into her side and caressing her temple tenderly with her lips. The expression on Waverly's face was of pure wonder and fascination. She murmured a silent "wow" which couldn't be heard over the sound of the tossing water. She turned her head and peered up at Nicole, who was already facing her, a smile on her lips. Waverly snuggled herself more into Nicole's side and hugged her midriff.

She was already loving this date.

"Come on, a few more minutes and we can see the alp and the other waterfall." She whispered into Waverly's ear and gently directed her towards the valley. The trail was now wide enough for them to walk side by side, so the redhead didn't bother with taking her arm from around Waverly's waist and the young woman didn't mind it one bit.

 

##

 

“Wow.” Waverly breathed out.

The sound of the waterfall was a distant noise in her memory as she laid eyes on the valley before her. Everything was green, there was water everywhere. On either side of the water were animals. Sheep on one side and goats on the other. On the right side a little further down the path was the alp Nicole was talking about. But at the end of the valley was the most beautiful waterfall she’d ever seen. The mass of water was cascading down and bathing every little plant in the area with sprees of water. On the top of the waterfall, on the right side was the alpine hut. She could even see some mountain goats and also hear a marmot.

Waverly was at loss for words. Speechless she turned in Nicole's arms and threw herself into them. A lonely tear escaped her eyes. This was the best date ever. No one before Nicole Haught made her ever feel that special and showed her something so beautiful like this.

"Thank you, Nicole. This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Thank you for sharing this with me and thank you for making me feel so special." She whispered into Nicole's neck. The firefighter tightened her grip on Waverly and rubbed calming circles on her back.

“You are special to me Waverly.” Was the only thing Nicole said, but it meant the world to Waverly.

“Come on, let’s get over there to the rock and eat breakfast.” Nicole gently led the doctor to the rock and unpacked her backpack. Waverly leaned happily into Nicole's front, with one of Nicole's arms securely on her midriff and one of Waverly's holding on to it, they enjoyed the moment and happily munched on their food.  

 

##

 

“Why did you move to Purgatory?”

Waverly wanted to know after they've enjoyed the mostly silent area around them. Her back was still pressed into Nicole's front, but now the redhead had both of her arms around Waverly's stomach and gently bobbed them. The firefighter tensed slightly at the question and Waverly wanted to backtrack, but then Nicole's body relaxed again. Taking a few moments to contemplate her answer, Nicole kissed Waverly on her cheek.

"I had a really bad break up about five months ago. The city we lived in just felt … I just felt like I was suffocating, you know? We worked together at the fire department. So even though we separated we saw each other every day. I just needed to get out. Then I saw the offer for a position at the Purgatory fire department and I just applied for the job. I've been here for four months now and I really love it." Nicole ended her little tale with another kiss to Waverly's cheek. Loving the cute little giggles the action would lure out of her. Waverly hummed happily.

“I’m sorry about your break up, but I’m not sorry you ended up in Purgatory.” The doctor answered after letting Nicole words sink in for a few seconds. Nicole chuckled heartily.

"Hey, Waves. We better get going again, the sun is going to come up really sun and it's going to be really warm in no time." Nicole gently nudged the young woman and started to pack their things. With a little groan, Waverly tangled herself out of the other woman’s warm body and shouldered her backpack.

"Don't be grumpy. You're not going to regret it." She teased her lovingly. Waverly's grumpy face instantly was replaced by a pout. "I'm not grumpy." She grumbled under her breath, but her voice held a happy tone.

“You are.” Nicole laughed.

“No.” Waverly denied, trying to hide her smile.

"Get your cute little butt going, Doctor Earp." The firefighter demanded kindly.

"At least my butt is cute, your butt is just … damaged." Waverly giggled at Nicole's open jaw.

“That’s strike number three on my ego and the third joke about my ass, Miss Earp.” She stated cheekily.

"Sorry," Waverly mumbled, walked up to the taller woman got up on her tip toes and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. Lingering for a moment and pressing a little harder than necessary. A big and dimpled smile was showing on Nicole's face.

"Ready when you are." The brunette whispered in Nicole's ear and grabbed her hand.

 _Yup._ Waverly Earp was going to be the death of her.

 

##

 

The next stage on their hike was harder than the one before. Within a few minutes, both women were huffing and puffing for air. Luck was on their side and clouds prevented the sun from frizzling to death. The rocks were higher and the strength in their feet got fewer. Nevertheless, Nicole was still one step behind Waverly, ready to bounce whenever she'd need to. But Waverly was holding her own pretty fine till now and Nicole was impressed.

After another hour (maybe a little bit more) they arrived at the alpine hut, but Nicole guided her to the big rock on the right side. She jumped up on the rock and held her hand out for Waverly to grab. With one swift move, she hauled her up on the rock and guided her to the edge. The view took Waverly's breath away. If she thought the valley from down there was beautiful, it was nothing compared to this.

“You like it?” Nicole asked silently from behind her.

"No. I love it, Nicole." Waverly answered breathlessly, taking in the view. Nicole walked up behind her and hugged her tightly into her body. She kissed the top of Waverly's head and let her chin rest on the younger woman's shoulder.

“Do you want to eat something first or would you like to walk up to the lake now?” Nicole asked curiously. She’d be game with either option.

“Hm … I think I would really like to hike up to the lake.”

Waverly turned in her arms and hugged the other woman back. “It’s only going to take 20 more minutes.” The redhead whispered against Waverly’s head and gently guided her down the rock and over to the path that would lead them to the lake.

They needed to cross another bridge to get on the other side of the river. The bridge was more or less right above the waterfall, only a few meters in front of it. The tons of water passing under the bridge was intimidating, but also beautiful. Nicole gently and carefully guided her over the bridge. On the other side she reached for Waverly’s hand, intertwined them and they hiked the next 20 minutes in silence, but their hands stayed linked for the duration of the time.

At the last few meters of the path and just a few minutes before they’d arrive at the lake on the side of the path were hundreds of stone figures. Giving the area around the lake a special atmosphere and beautifying it immensely.

The lake itself was a beautiful shade of blue, maybe with a hint of green. The mountains that surrounded the lake were reflected in the water. In the distant, on the other side of the lake Waverly could make out some mountain goats. To the right, she could see the snow, the ice of the glacier. A few hundred years ago this place probably wouldn't have existed, but now the ice is going back little by little each year. Revealing wonderful things of mother-nature but also taking the uniqueness of a glacier: the snow.

Nicole guided her down to the lake. She spread a towel on the grass and patted the place next to her. With a smile, Waverly sat down beside the other woman and laid her head down on Nicole’s shoulder and inhaled the scent of pure air.

“It’s incredible.” She whispered silently while bathing in the sun and the low breeze of the wind.

Nicole hummed in agreement, also enjoying the sun and the silence around them.

They've been sitting by the lake for half an hour. Waverly was ready to fall asleep and Nicole was close behind. So naturally, the older woman tried to keep them both awake, cause they couldn't be sleepy for the hike down. That could be very dangerous very fast.

“Do you have a horrible ex too?”

Nicole was curious to know more about the dating matter. If Chrissy was telling the truth, Waverly didn't have the best experience. That got Waverly's attention, sleeping or the tiredness in her bones were forgotten.

“Yeah... his name is Champ." She sighed, already getting pissed off by only thinking about him. Nicole chuckled. Sensing the mood change she cheekily replied, "Oh wow, yeah I would have left that dude too.” She gently nudged Waverly with her shoulder, luring out a little giggle of the younger woman.

“Nicole!” She exclaimed laughing.

“Sorry, please continue." She made a zipping motion over her mouth, threw the key away and looked expectantly at Waverly. Waverly shook her head at Nicole's attics, the bad feeling and memories of Champ already fading in the background.  
“Anyways, we were High school sweethearts you know. The typical football player and his girlfriend the cheerleader cliché. But he fucked everything with two legs and a skirt short enough to be a belt. One day I came home from medical school and I just had enough after I saw him making out with that girl, Steph. So I walked up to them and slapped him across the face. I haven't really had a boyfriend … or girlfriend since then. Sure there were some flirts and dates, but never a relationship. Don't get me wrong, the relationship with him wasn't all that bad, but the bad outweighed the good at the end."

Waverly admitted sadly while drawing some figures in the grass. She didn’t want to admit how much his actions had hurt her, but she didn't have to pretend or hide with Nicole and she loved that about the firefighter. Nicole swallowed loudly, reached for Waverly's hand and planted a kiss on it. She then drew soothing circles on the back of the brunette's hand. Smiling warmly at her and looking at her with her big brown love-filled eyes with a hint of regret in them.

“Wow. Wave I'm sorry I didn’t want to open up old wounds.” She apologized dejected. But Waverly waved her off, smiling at her.

“It’s all good, I promise. I'm over it and I'm definitely over him." 

“For the record. That meathead didn't deserve you in the first place.”

“You have to say that because we are on a date,” argued a blushing Waverly half-heartedly.

“No. I'm serious here. You deserve to be treated with respect, kindness, and love." Nicole said with vigour in her voice, squeezing Waverly's hand lightly. The younger woman ducked her head and mumbled, "You're making me blush.”

“I don't mind." Nicole laughed heartily, smiling at her adoringly.

“Yeah, I'm sure you don't," agreed Waverly with a chuckle.

When their laughter died down, Nicole got a serious expression on her face. A little crinkle on her forehead as she was thinking about something really hard. Trying to find the courage to say something, but also she didn't want to overwhelm the young Doctor. In the end, her heart won over her mind. She scooted a little closer to Waverly, not that it was even possible, and tenderly cupped her cheek with her right hand. Soothingly rubbing her thumb over Waverly's cheek. The younger woman leaned into her touch and closed her eyes.

“Waverly?” The redhead whispered so low, Waverly had trouble hearing her.

“Hmm?” She hummed in response, not wanting to open her eyes just yet.

Nicole hesitated a moment, but she had a determinate look on her face. She was not going to back down. This was the perfect moment. Right?

“I think … I think I'm falling in love with you." She admitted quietly, not wanting to upset her or scare the younger woman off. Waverly's eyes opened in one second flat. With wide and disbelieving eyes she looked at Nicole. The other woman was still rubbing her cheek and smiled timidly at her, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“You do?” Waverly asked breathlessly. Nicole nodded, a big smile on her face and her eyes were a bit teary. How could Waverly not believe her? One could only love Waverly Earp.

“Yes. I know it seems fast but when you know you know. When I think about you my heart starts to flutter and my belly tingles with butterflies. My heart starts to beat faster when you’re next to me. I find myself to always search for your touch. I jus-“

Nicole's love declaration was rudely interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Seriously?! Irritated both women were looking down at the disturbing device. How in the ever-loving hell, could Waverly possible have reception up here?!

“What the hell?! Is that your phone? How do you even have reception up here? This is in the middle of nowhere?" She asked annoyed at the interruption. Of course, there would be something stealing her thunder. The redhead just didn't think it would be a mobile phone.

“I don't know. I really don't know.” Waverly looked apologetically at her. She was just as annoyed and slightly bummed about the interruption as Nicole was. Now, of all times!

“Well, who is it?” Nicole wanted to know whomever she had to punch in the face.

“It's um … oh, Wynonna. Of course, it’s Wynonna.” The younger Earp rolled her eyes extra hard. This was typical Wynonna. Always interrupting the most important moments with Nicole. She huffed out an annoyed breath. 

“I'm sorry, I have to take this.” She apologized again sheepishly.

“Sure, go ahead baby. I’ll just dip my toes into the water for a while.” She kissed Waverly on her cheek and walked over to the lake. Not even realising she just called Waverly baby. But Waverly did and she was swooning. Oh, Wynonna was so going to get it.

 

##

 

After they roughly spent another two hours or so by the lake, they slowly started to gather all the things and began their hike downwards. The sun was standing high in the sky and burning down on them. On their way down the saw or rather heard a few marmots. The path down was even harder than the path up because now Waverly had to jump down the rocks and sometimes they were still really slippery.

It was only natural for Nicole to catch her when Waverly loosed her footing and was going to fall down on the hillside. With snake-like reflexes, Nicole grabbed Waverly around the waist and pressed her into her front. Holding on tight and whispering soothing words to the shaken-up doctor. Waverly gripped tightly on Nicole's tank top and buried her face into the woman's neck. That was close and a bit scary.

“I’ve got you, Waves.” She promised, still not losing her grip on the small brunette.

After a few minutes Waverly was ready to go again, but this time she tightly held on to Nicole's hand and let herself be guided down the trail. Slowly and carefully, one step after the other the tension got lose again and they talked, laughed and joked the rest of the way. Never ones letting go of each other, no matter how hot and sweaty their hands got.

Around 4pm they finally arrived at Nicole's car. Their feet were slightly hurting and the tiredness was once again on the forefront of both their minds. The firefighter packed their backpacks into the trunk of the car and started the engine. With open windows and the sound of the radio station, they drove back to Purgatory.

“I know you’re probably really tired, so I won’t be mad if you want to go home instead of having dinner with me.” Nicole broke the comfortable silence. She didn’t want to pressure Waverly into something she didn’t want or was too tired to do. But the doctor shook her head tiredly, a sleepy smile on her face.

“No, please. I want to have dinner with you.” She assured the redhead with a content look on her face.

“But if you don’t mind … I could really use a shower before that.” She stated nonchalant, but secretly she was hoping to have the chance to bath or something. Nicole smiled lovingly at her.

“Of course, Waves. I can do you one better. How about you take a nice hot bubble bath and I cook us something?” She suggested.

“I’d love that.”

Waverly decided to be bold once in her life and leaned over to Nicole and kissed her softly on the underside of her jaw. Taking the older woman by surprise, but nonetheless, there was a big smile dancing on her lips. With a shy giggle, Waverly got back into her seat and leaned her head against the window. Taking in the forest and mountains outside of the car.

 

##

 

At her house, Nicole took a quick shower and prepared the bubble bath for Waverly, while the younger woman was sitting in the living room and going through the bookshelf. She was discovering lots of potential reading material. She needed to ask Nicole about borrowing one or two of them.

"Waves, your bath is ready for you and I took the liberty and gave you some of my clothes for afterward." She winked cheekily at her and showed Waverly the way to the bathroom. The other woman thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and was ready to soak into the warm and soothing water.

“Thank you, Nicole.” She said over her shoulder.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to make a lasagne if that's alright with you?"

“Love it!” Waverly approved happily. Nicole closed the door to the bathroom and Waverly shed herself out of her clothes. Sighing happily as the water soaked her tired and sore bones. This was the best date of her life!

Downstairs Nicole jiggled and clattered with the pots and happily swayed to one of her favourite songs. This date was going pretty well … actually, it was fantastic. She hoped to pick up the conversation they had on the lake again before Wynonna so rudely interrupted them.

A thought crossed Nicole's mind, she abandoned her pots and sprinted upstairs to the bathroom. She knocked hesitantly and waited for the soft "come in" from Waverly. The redhead shyly stuck her head in, kind of happy but also slightly disappointed to see Waverly was covered by bubbles, she nodded her head to the bathtub.

“If you want to you can turn that knob over there." She winked conspiratorially at her. Confused but intrigued Waverly turned the knob and let out a delighted laugh.  

“You have a Jacuzzi?!” She asked theoretically and giggled at the soft water flow underneath the surface.

Nicole laughed with her. Waverly was like a cute little kid. “Enjoy!” She yelled over her shoulder and closed the bathroom door once again. She could still hear soft giggles from upstairs all the way down to the kitchen. She loved that sound.

 

##

 

The lasagne was ready to be eaten, the table was set and the candles for their romantic candlelight dinner were burning. The only thing Nicole needed now was Waverly. After her bubble bath in Nicole’s, Jacuzzi Waverly laid down on the couch, a book in her lap, waiting for dinner to be ready after Nicole shooed her out of the kitchen. 

The firefighter stuck her head into the living room and softly called out for Waverly. The brunette turned her head and looked questioningly at the other woman. “Dinner is ready.” The taller woman smiled warmly at her and walked back into the little dining room beside the kitchen. Waverly eagerly and most of all hungrily followed her.

“Wow, Nicole this looks and tastes like heaven.”

Waverly happily munched on her food, while taking in the romantic surrounding and quiet music in the background. Nicole looked pleased with herself.

“I’m glad you think that way.”

After dinner and light conversation, the pair moved to the living room and cuddled on the couch with glasses of wine on the couch table. At Waverly's request, Nicole covered their feet with a blanket.

“Why did you want to become a doctor?" Nicole asked curiously and played with the doctor's hand.

“I actually don't really know. My mother was a nurse so I always had this desire in me, to help people. But it all started after Wynonna announced she was going to medical school. She told me everything about it. Let me read her books and studied for her exams with me and I got hooked. Especially on the brain, so I decided I wanted to specialise in neuro.”

Waverly explained to her eagerly, really excited that she could talk about the things she loved and interested her, without getting judged for it. Nicole attentively listened to her, hanging on Waverly's lips like her life depended on it. The doctor nervously wiggled under the unwavering attention and shyly giggled at her.

“Why did you want to become a firefighter?” Waverly tried to deflect Nicole’s attention on her a bit. She wanted to find out all that she could get about the older woman. That seemed to get Nicole out of her little Waverly-trance.

“Oh, my Dad died in a fire when I was 10, they didn’t have enough men and women on the force and there were multiple fires in the city that night. He got us all out, but in the end, no one was there to save him. I thought maybe one day I could save someone’s dad, mom, sibling or even a pet. Besides, the ladies think it's hot."

The firefighter winked at Waverly, but the brunette just smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry about your dad." She whispered quietly. "It's okay." Nicole waved her off and tucked the younger woman into her side. The smaller one laid her head on Nicole's shoulder and relaxed instantly.

With a glance at the clock, Nicole sighed heavily and gently nudged Waverly with her shoulder. Tiredly the younger woman's head lolled down on Nicole's chest. A muffled hmm reached Nicole's ears.

"I have to take you home, Waves." She whispered sorrowfully. "Oh." With a dejected voice, Waverly sat herself up on the couch, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“I know, baby.”

She softly kissed Waverly on her forehead, helped her up and embraced her in a tight hug. She didn’t want the day to come to an end either.

But the fact was if she didn't bring Waverly back by 11pm Wynonna was going to maim her. For sure.

 

##

 

At 10.55pm the pair was standing on the front porch of the homestead. The moonlight was illuminating the area around them. Lighting up Waverly's face and making her look that much more beautiful.

"You know … I'm sorry Wynonna interrupted you on the lake. And I'm sorry we couldn't take about it afterward. But … I just want you to know, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too."

Waverly whispered into the silent Friday night. Blushing slightly at the admission but also smiling like a fool at the floored expression on Nicole's face. The redhead was vibrating with energy, her heart-eyes were sparkling and her smile was blinding. She took a step into Waverly's personal space and gently cupped her face, bringing their heads impossible closer.

"May I kiss you, Waverly?" She whispered breathlessly in a raspy voice and her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. Waverly wasn't doing any better. The anticipation was killing her.

"Please." Came the hoarse reply from the brunette.

With little hesitation, the redhead brought her lips down to Waverly’s. Sighing heavenly as their lips touched for the first time, the brunette's arms snaked around Nicole's neck. Linking her arms behind her head and ultimately keeping Nicole in this position. Timidly the brunette reciprocated the kiss and tentatively started to intensify their kiss. Just as it was about to get interesting with a little more intense and desperate kisses, the light on the front porch went on and the door to the homestead opened.

Wynonna, of course, it's Wynonna.

“Haught, you better stop the lip lock with my baby sister right this moment. It’s 11!”

Both Nicole and Waverly groaned equally annoyed and frustrated with Wynonna. This was the second time this day she interrupted them.

“Come on babygirl, time for bed.” She sing-songed sarcastically over her shoulder and walked back into the house again, leaving the front door open.

Shaking her head at her sister, Waverly gazed up at Nicole. Eyes full of love and adoration. "I'm sorry about her."

“Nah, don’t worry. Would you like to … um to go brunching with me tomorrow?” Nicole asked shyly.

With a soft peck on the firefighter's lips, Waverly breathed a "yes" against her mouth. Gladly, Nicole leaned down one more time and pecked her on the lips, before Wynonna’s voice buzzed through the open door.

“WAVES!”

Snickering aloud the two women hugged each other tightly. They wanted to savour the moment and everything that happened on that day for a little while longer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Officer Haught.” Waverly joked cheekily. Nicole laughed happily and kissed her on the cheek one more time. With a “Good night, Doctor Earp.” over her shoulder she got into her car and drove off.

An arm snaked around Waverly’s waist. The younger Earp sunk into her sister’s embrace and sighed dreamily.

“Wow, the hot firefighter sure did swap you off your feet, hm?” She remarked good-natured.

“Yeah … yeah, she did." She admitted contentedly.

“You look like you’ve been shot with a love-ray.”

Wynonna loved the dreamy and loved-filled look on Waverly's face. Haught was making her baby sister happy and that's all she would ever ask for.

Waverly giggled again.

Yup, it was safe to say Waverly Earp was in love. She never believed in love at first sight, but then Nicole Haught entered her life. No matter what was going to happen next, she knew as long as she would have Nicole (and Wynonna) by her side, she’d be okay.

Nicole Haught was her dream come true and Waverly was Nicole’s happy ever after. There couldn’t be a better match for them. They were soulmates. They were meant to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did them and their date justice and you enjoyed it. Again, thank you all so much for the feedback. Without your kind words and kudos I probably wouldn't have written anything about their date. Let me know what you think about it! :)


	3. Can you help me, Doctor Earp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is in a lot of pain, but sadly Waverly isn't the Doctor to go to. But, maybe Doctor Earp can help her after all?-With some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, because of all of you. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions they really mean the world to me. Why am I posting another chapter, you ask? Well, read to the end and find out ;) or just skip to the end, whatever floats your boat.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

1 month into their relationship:

Nicole was enjoying her lunch break at the fire department with one of her colleagues, Henry. It was Waverly's day off and she insisted on packing Nicole her lunch. Like a mother would do for her kid on a school day. Only Waverly wasn’t her mother … thank god. Anyway, she never in her entire life had a lunch that was this healthy and full of fruits and vegetables. Not really her favourites, but she’d do anything for the Doctor. As Wynonna so friendly put it a few days ago. “You’re whipped, Haught.” And she proudly but secretly admitted, yes, she was indeed whipped.

She took a piece of her nicely sliced apple and popped it into her mouth. Starting to cheerfully bite into it and loving the taste of the fruity and juicy apple, until it wasn’t that enjoyable anymore.

“Ouch… what the hell!” She yelled with a painful expression on her face and touched her right cheek with her hand. She swallowed the piece of fruit without chewing it probably.

“What?” Henry asked, slightly worried about his friend and colleague.

“Shit. That hurt like a bitch.”

“What did?”

“My fucking tooth!” She cried out desperately, trying to sooth the hurting tooth by rubbing her cheek.

“Which one?” Henry wanted to know.

“I don’t know, dude.”

A thought crossed her mind. Oh dear God, please no. Like a lightning bolt, she shot up and raced over to the bathrooms and therefore the mirrors. She opened her mouth wide and inspected the insides thoroughly. And there it was. Shit.

Terrified and dejected she hunched over one of the bathroom sinks. Time to make a call at the dentist office.

After the phone call, she got out of the bathroom and walked over to Henry, who was looking at her with a perplexed expression. “I need to take the rest of the day off. I have a …toothy-problem.” She admitted with a big pout on her face. Henry kindly patted her on the shoulder and nodded understandingly. So the redhead drove off, with a slight grimace at the waves of pain and trembling guts in fear of the dentist.  She knew she needed to drive to the homestead, Waverly would help her, right?

“Waves?” She softly yelled into the seemingly empty homestead. She couldn't open her mouth too wide without feeling some kind of pain and honestly, she wouldn't even try it at this point. Luck was on her side. The woman in question emerged from the kitchen, a confused expression on her face. But damn, she looked cute.

“Nicole, what are you doing here already?”

Nicole was wriggling her hands. Feeling both nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

“You are a kind of a doctor … right?” She asked hypothetically. Waverly looked at her, oddly. Like Nicole had lost her mind or something. But she couldn’t help it and a small and playful smile formed on her lips. She could clearly see how nervous the firefighter was at the moment.

“Kind of?” She asked teasingly. She loved the flustered and panicked look on Nicole’s face.

"Yeah ... well, I mean …” Nicole was nervously scratching the back or her head, trying to find a solution for the little dilemma she was in. Her eyes darted around the room, never once making eye contact with an amused Waverly. The doctor took pity on her girlfriend and gently reached for her hands. She brought them up to her mouth and kissed them softly.

“I'm kidding sweetie! Yes, I am _kind of_ a doctor. Why?” She tried to get the taller woman to talk, who seemed to be in a big distress.

“You see, I have this problem and-..”

“What? What's wrong baby?" Now Waverly was officially alarmed. Although she couldn't see any physical harm to the other woman's body.

“No I'm… not hurt, per se." The firefighter swallowed roughly, which turned out to be a big mistake as a rush of pain was shooting through her mouth once again. She winced loudly.

“Nicole!” Waverly was slightly panicking now. Nicole had a high pain tolerance so she definitely was in pain right this moment.

“I ...um can you help me with something?” She asked tentatively, a grimace on her face once again.

“With anything, baby," Waverly assured the redhead with a tender smile on her lips, but inwardly she was panicking a little.

“I have ...I think my wisdom tooth is hurting.” The firefighter admitted quietly.

Waverly's expression turned to one of understanding and pity. Well, this explained everything. She embraced the taller woman in a tender hug and soothingly rubbed her back.

“Oh, baby …what do you want me to do?”

“Be my doctor?” Nicole suggested hopefully. A phrase Waverly always wanted to hear out of the redhead's mouth, but not in this context.

“Oh honey, you know I can't." She cooed gently but also amused by the suggestion.

“Mh..”

Nicole pouted, well as far as she could pout under this circumstances and nodded dejectedly. She already knew the answer to her question, but she really hoped Waverly could help her somehow.

As she was studying the taller woman's posture and taking in her pout and the slightly trembling hands, a light bulb went off. Now, she really understood what was going on.

“Do you ... are you scared of the dentist?” She asked tentatively not wanting the older woman to get angry or feel cornered or anything like that. There are plenty of people out there, who are scared of dentists. Its perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Surprisingly enough, Nicole admitted it with a barely there nod followed by a softly whispered “yes.”

This was all the information the brunette needed to know. Her girlfriend was, in fact, really in a lot of pain. Otherwise, Nicole wouldn't admit something like that so freely. Of that she was sure.

“Oh, Nicole.” She stood on her tip does and kissed the taller woman on her temple.

“It's embarrassing," Nicole grumbled flustered.

“No, it's not. I am too.”

“Really?” Nicole looked up surprised and suspiciously at her girlfriend. Waverly nodded at her, trying to look convincing and with a tender smile on her lips.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Would you … would you go there with me? To the dentist office, I mean.”

The firefighter asked shyly. She had a really hard time admitting to needing someone for something as trivial as going to the dentist office. But it wasn’t trivial for her, no it was terrifying for her. Days before she would have an appointment she was hyperventilating. The only thing she could think about was this particular day and appointment. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Her heart would start racing like nothing ever before, her hands would tremble with fear, and her mouth was going dry like the Sahara. This was the absolute nightmare for her. Especially if she didn't have someone with her to rely on and lean on. She really hoped Waverly would say yes.

“Of course, darling, you don’t even have to ask. When do you have your appointment?”

She assured her girlfriend lovingly.

“Um in an hour, actually?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Wow that is fast."

“I told him I was in pain, and one of his other patients cancelled their appointment.”

“Okay, come on, I’m going to drive.”

She gently guided the taller woman out of the house and over to her car. This was going to be interesting.

  
##

 

In the waiting room, Nicole's knees bounced rapidly up and down and she nervously looked around. She was about to hyperventilate as a small, warm and incredibly soft hand touched her right knee and the bouncing immediately stopped. She looked gratefully over to her girlfriend, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. Waverly squeezed her hand tightly, she wanted to show the other woman that she was here. She had nothing to worry about and everything was going to turn out fine. If not now, then in a few days. She wanted to ground her girlfriend. And it worked, up until the moment she got called into the treatment room.

  
##

  
  
“Well, Miss Haught. It is, in fact, your wisdom tooth." The doctor announced after taking a look inside her mouth and taking an x-ray picture.

The moment the firefighter entered the room, Doctor Humphry could tell this woman was scared shitless. Luckily she had a support system with her, so he hoped the tall woman would calm down after a few minutes. And she did, well … mostly.

“Fuck..” She groaned, dejected and fearful at all once. Before the panic could start to settle in, the good doctor laid a hand on her shoulder and assured her gently, “The good news is, it seems like we don't have to cut it out. The bad news is you're going to be in pain for a few more ... days or even weeks I really can’t tell you how long this is going to take.” He looked apologetic at his patient.

Nicole nodded understandingly. Taking in the good news. At least she wouldn’t have to undergo the little surgery to cut them out. She glanced over to Waverly, who was already smiling supportively at her. Giving her a thumbs up.

“Well, is there something I can take for the pain?”

The doctor nodded, already scribbling down something in his notes. “I can prescribe you something, yes. But only take it if the pain becomes unbearable for you and preferably if you’re not on duty. Those pills make you ... likely a little high.”

Nicole's eyes widened comically and Waverly had to suppress her giggles.

“Oh god.” The doctor laughed heartily.

“Thanks, Doc, I'm going to take good care of her.” Waverly exclaimed enthusiastically. She loved taking care of Nicole. The doctor looked knowingly at her, handed her the prescription and sent them on their way. This couple was adorable.

  
##

  
  
After their stop at the pharmacy, Waverly took her girlfriend back to her homestead. She knew Nicole didn’t want to be alone right now and she didn’t want to let her girlfriend out of sight for the next few days. She gently ushered the firefighter to the couch. Nicole got really tired halfway home and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Do you want to take one now?” She asked quietly.

“Mhh ... yeah.” She mumbled absently, already making herself comfortable on the couch. Waverly brought over some more pillows and blankets. Grateful and with a soft peck to her lips, Nicole took them.

“Here you go, sweetie.”

Waverly came back with a glass of water and the pills. Handing them to Nicole, who swallowed them down eagerly. She handed the glass back to Waverly and laid down, sighing loudly and semi-contently. Waverly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and softly cupped the not aching cheek.

Whatever drugs the good doctor gave to her they were making her drowsy real quick. Her grip on the younger woman got weaker with each passing minute. Waverly seemed to catch on to her girlfriend's current state and wanted to let her sleep for a while. But Nicole had other ideas. Just as Waverly was about to get up, the grip on her hand tightened a little, holding her back.

“Thanks, baby ... cuddle with me?” She asked with an adorable pout on her face and a very sleepy voice. She could barely keep her eyes open at this point, but Waverly was loving this slightly high state of her girlfriend. She was extra cute and extra needy. How could she say no to that face?

“Of course!” She agreed happily and got under the covers.

Nicole planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and mumbled a “Love you,” into her ear, before she finally gave in and fell asleep. Waverly laughed lightly and snuggled back into her girlfriend.

“Love you too, my brave baby.” She whispered silently.

Yes, no matter what… Nicole Haught was like a cute puppy. One minute she could be tough and confident, but pouty and needy in the other.

Against her better judgment, Waverly fell asleep a few minutes after her girlfriend did. She only hoped Wynonna would be mindful and quiet when she came home.

With a soft smile on her lips, snuggled deep into her girlfriend's body and said girlfriend lying behind her Waverly slipped away and into a wonderful dream about their future.

 

 

**A/N:**

**Hey peeps!**  
**First of all, I am truly blown away by your response to this story. I love all the feedback I'm getting for this. Honestly, I didn't think this one-shot would get that much of a response haha.**  
**A lot of you asked me to continue this story and I want to be honest with you. This wasn't my intention at first. But the amount of love you sent my way for Doctor Waves and Firefighter Nicole is just … the best thing that happened to me all summer and I really had a fucking shit summer this far. So here is what I'm going to do:**  
**I WILL continue this for a few more chapters. BUT I would really like it if YOU tell me what YOU want to see. You can send me prompts if you want to see something specific happening and I'll try and make it work as soon as possible. Otherwise, you'll have to wait a little while for a new chapter because as of now, I truly don't know how I should continue this. I mean I have an idea, but … yeah.**  
**Again, thank you all so much and don't be shy to send me prompts (if you want to).**

I really hope you enjoyed this little snippet of their life! :)   
  
  


 


	4. You are in trouble, Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Earp and Firefighter Haught get themselves in (big) trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> How are you all doing? Did you have a great weekend? What do you think about Friday's episode? - #wynhaught  
> Thank you all so much for the prompts you sent in, I'll try to make them all work somehow! 
> 
> This prompt is from Cole: wynhaught bonding and shenanigans ft. Waverly Earp
> 
> Thanks for this one, hope you all enjoy it! (Mistakes are all mine)

 

Waverly rushed around the homestead, collecting all the things still lying around after Wynonna kind of trashed the entire house the night before. The only excuse she had for that was that she got drunk after celebrating a successful surgery. The older Earp was lazily lounging on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Bored out of her mind she turned her head to Waverly. Who was still cleaning up after her big sister and the only reason said sister wasn't already at the bar drinking again was her little sister. Because this morning, after seeing the chaos hurricane Wynonna left, she ripped her sister a new one and put her in time-out. Cue, her lying on the couch like a sack of potatoes.

The young doctor had to head into work in half an hour and she sure as hell was determined to not leave her sister alone. Not if she was going to hit the bar again. It didn't matter if Wynonna had the next three days off. She only needed to find a solution to the Wynonna problem. Preferably before she had to drive to the hospital. Maybe Nicole could-

_Nicole!_

“Wynonna?”

“Hm.”

"Come on, you grumpy cat. Look at me when I talk to you." She ordered her older sister lovingly. With a huff and a too loud groan, she sat up and looked at Waverly. Eyebrows raised and with a smirk playing on her lips.

“You know, Nicole and I have been together for nearly two months now and you still don't spend more time with Nicole than absolutely necessary.” She started the conversation and it was true. Sure Wynonna and Nicole got along just fine, but more on the acquaintance basis and nothing more. Wynonna has always been a little standoffish with her former partners, or dates. But seeing as the two of them were going strong and steady, she really wished for them to get along. Maybe even become friends or something like that. God knows Wynonna needed someone in her life without the name Whiskey.

Wynonna scrunched her face up in thought. Well, yeah … Waverly got that right. She carelessly shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

“Okay, and your point is?” Wynonna asked nonchalantly. Waverly rolled her eyes, her sister really was something else.

“Do you not like her or something? Cause at the beginning you were even encouraging me to hit on her.” Waverly stated confused and slightly irritated.

“What? Of course, I like Haughtpants.”

That thought never crossed her mind and she was truly shocked by Waverly's assumption. Of course, she liked the freakishly tall woman. She was like a puppy … like Clifford the giant dog. Waverly eyed her sceptically. With arms crossed over her chest she fixed the older woman with a hard stare.   
  
“What? Babygirl, I do!”

“Then prove it! Spent time together you have the night off, I have to work and I’m sure Nicole doesn’t have the night-shift either.”

“I’m not sure Waves, I could have had plans, you know?

“Well, do you have plans?” She snapped impatiently at her. Why did Wynonna have to drag this out, seriously?   
  
“...no.” The older Earp grumbled.

“There you have it. I have to drive to the hospital now, so put some …um other clothes on and get in the car. I’m driving you to Nicole’s place.” The younger Earp ordered in a cheerful tone and made herself scarce before Wynonna could protest.

“Fine. For you.”

  
##

  
  
Poor and unsuspecting Nicole had no idea what an unforgettable night she would have. In fact, she didn’t even know that the two Earp sisters were en route to her house at this moment. The redhead knew that her girlfriend had the night-shift for the next three days, so she decided she would binge-watch orange is new black before diving into the 6th season. She needed to refresh her memory, also these girls were kind of hot so who could really blame her. 

With a bowl of popcorn and her feet propped up on her coffee table, she reached for the remote control. Just about to hit that play button, as someone knocked frantically on her door. With a frustrated groan, Nicole heaved herself up and trotted over to the door and opened it.

“Waverly?” Nicole looked stunned at her girlfriend. Wasn’t she supposed to be at the hospital?

“What are you doing tonight?” The smaller woman asked seemingly out of the blue, glancing back to the car every once in a while. She looked expectantly at her girlfriend.   
  
Said girlfriend was beyond confused, and gaping at the doctor, understandably so. Shaking herself out of the confused-funk she eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.

“Probably start the new season of orange is the new black... Alex sure does some things to me. Why?”

Waverly raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, a smirk dancing on her lips. “Is that so?” She teased lovingly, forgetting for a moment why she came here in the first place. Nicole helplessly shrugged her shoulders, grinning innocently at Waverly.

“Well, I thought you could spend some quality time with my sister.” Waverly came straight to the point, stunning the firefighter once again.

Nicole's eyes bugged out of her head and for a second Waverly was afraid they would completely fall out. It even was kind of funny, but only kind of. 

The taller woman cleared her throat nervously. “Oh...um..sure ..yeah.”

Waverly clapped her hands excitedly, she knew she could count on Nicole. “Perfect! She's waiting in the car!”

“What?!“

The doctor rushed off and to the car, shushing a mumbling and grumbling Wynonna Earp out and towards Nicole.

Now with all three standing on the porch of Nicole's house, it got kind of awkward real quick. But the young doctor didn't give a shit about it, kissed her sister on the cheek then she pecked her girlfriend's lips and was out of the door. So to speak.

“Be kind and don’t kill each other. Love you, guys!” She yelled from the car and drove off at a breakneck speed.

The doctor and the firefighter awkwardly looked at each other. Nicole awkwardly shuffled her feet and scratched the back of her neck. Wynonna was just standing around, taking everything in, cause she had never been here before. It was nice.

“Well, come on in, I guess.”

“Thanks, Haughtstuff.”

Wynonna walked straight over to the couch and plopped down. Sighing heavenly as the couch practically swallowed her. “Damn, Haught. This is the fluffiest and comfiest couch my butt has ever sat on.” She complimented the other woman and popped a few popcorns into her mouth.

"Thanks, I guess," Nicole answered from behind the couch, still feeling kind of awkward.

“Do you want a beer or something?” She asked after a few moments of silence.

“Sure.” Wynonna agreed easily.

With two bottles of beer, Nicole plopped down beside Wynonna and handed her one. With a nod, the older woman thanked her and promptly took a large sip.

“What are you watching?”

Wynonna gestured towards the TV where her Netflix account was already opened and her favourite show ready to be watched.

“Lesbian Tv," Nicole answered dryly and elicited a laugh out of the older woman.

“What is it about?”

“Women in prison and lots of lesbian activity.” The redhead wiggled her eyebrow conspiringly.

“Shit, Haught … you big old lesbian. Put in on, I wanna watch.” Wynonna pointed eagerly to the remote control. Now she was intrigued. She really wanted to know what a girl like Nicole Haught was watching on TV and it sounded entertaining.

“Really?”

“Sure.”

 

##

 

"Okay … so let me get this straight. The blonde one is in prison because the raven-haired one betrayed her and called her out in court?” Wynonna squinted at the TV screen, taking another sip from her beer and overall she really enjoyed this show. They were already a few episodes into season one and it was getting more interesting by the minute. Also, Nicole wasn't kidding, there was a lot of lesbian activity.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Nicole agreed, also taking a big sip of her beer.

“Wow … that’s hot.”

Wynonna's eyes were glued to the screen.

“Mhm.” Nicole got a little red in her face. Those scenes still made her feel giddy and nervous; no matter how often she had seen them.

“I think I would bang that chick.” The doctor commented nonchalantly and Nicole nearly spat out her beer. But instead it went down the wrong pipe and she coughed violently.

“You okay there, Haughtstuff?” Wynonna smirked knowingly at her.

“Sure, um … which one?” The firefighter tried to keep the focus on Wynonna. The brunette got her thinking face and intently squinted at the screen. Then she shrugged carelessly and tossed a, “Why not both,” in Nicole's direction. Ultimately making the redhead swallow the wrong way, again.

Wynonna enjoyed what she did to Nicole way too much. Waverly was right, Nicole really was pretty great to get along with. Maybe … just maybe they could do this more often.

“Hey Haught, what do you say. We watch this episode until the end and then go out to Shorty’s. I really want to drink something stronger than beer.” She suggested happily.

Taken aback by Wynonna's suggestion about spending even more time together and at a bar nonetheless, she agreed eagerly. They did get along surprisingly well.

 

##

 

And boy did they drink. Wynonna was keeping the shots coming for them. Peppermint shots to be exact and both of them realized they got to Nicole pretty quickly. The redhead was really letting loose now and Wynonna loved every second of it. Also, she wasn’t entirely sober either at this point.

“You know, Haught, you’re a pretty cute drunk.“ Wynonna slightly slurred after finishing yet another shot. Nicole drunkenly giggled at her and started to babble something about mosquito helmets and Christmas trees. At times it was really confusing for the doctor to keep track of Nicole's babbling.

“Shanks …by the wuuay. For taking me with youu imeann.”

„Anytime, Haughtass.“

They clinked their glasses in celebration and downed them in one go.

“I’ve never had a water bomb battle, you know the shings …um the balloons you fill with watsher and shrow them on people." Nicole stated out of nowhere, surprisingly a little less drunk then a few minutes before. She had a really serious expression on her face as if she was letting Wynonna in on a big secret. Wynonna was shocked and she gaped with an open mouth at her new bestie.

“WHAAT?” She was shocked, really and truly shocked about Nicole's confession.

Like it was the biggest scandal of all time. Then she got a mischievous look on her face and grabbed Nicole’s arms excitedly. Bringing the other woman closer to her.

“I have condoms!“ She exclaimed excitedly. Nicole tilted her head slightly, looking like a confused and lost puppy while doing so.

“Shanks, but I can’t get Waveesh pregni..preggon …pregnant.” She reasoned wisely, a proud look on her face. The older woman rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face.

“Not for you, doofus. We’re going to fill them with water and have a little battle on the streets.”

The firefighter's eyes widened excitedly. That sounded like the best idea Wynonna had this evening. So why the hell not?

“Hell yesh!“

 

##

 

“Whoa. Shit, Haught! Not only are you a cute drunk but you have good aim too!”

Wynonna yelled, impressed by Nicole's skill and excitedly held her hand up in the air. Ready to be high-fived. But Nicole just didn’t get the hint and looked at the older woman confused.

The older woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and high-fived herself while grumbling something under her breath. She squinted at the slightly swaying firefighter, who was still proud about hitting her target in the bull eye so to speak. Again she held her hand up in the air and stared the slightly taller woman down.

“You see this?” She pointed at her hand, a stern look on her face.

“Your hand?” Nicole asked, too confused and way too drunk to think clearly.

“No,” Wynonna said exasperated, “This is a high-five gesture. So if I make this you clap it with your own hand. Okay? It’s called high five … come on repeat after me.” By now she talked to the younger woman like she was a little toddler or something like that.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “I'm not stupid Wynonna.” She defended herself with a big pout. Wynonna snorted out loud. “Could have fooled me.”

They were sat behind one of the cars in front of Shorty’s, the water filled condoms to their right, as Wynonna spied their next target. With a gleeful smirk on her face, she hit the other woman hard in the shoulder. Not giving a shit about Nicole's painful yelp she grabbed one of the … um balloons and threw it at the nearing car.

A loud splash and screeching tires let them know that Wynonna hit the target full on. They high-fived each other and giggled like little school girls while crouching behind one of the cars. What they didn't realize was that the person was getting out of their car and walked up to their little hiding place.

The person cleared their throat forcefully and stared them down. The laughter of the two women died down. With wide eyes, they looked at each other, before turning their head to face whoever was standing in front of them. Upon seeing the person, both gulped loudly and Wynonna cursed a silent "shit".

Standing there, right in front of them was none other than Purgatory's Sherriff, Randy Nedley. The older man just shook his head in disappointment at the two women. Especially Wynonna.

"Get in the car, I'm going to take you to the station where you both will spend the night in a cell and think about what you have done this fine evening." He grumbled slightly annoyed and helped them both up. Silently and without any retort, Nicole and Wynonna walked over to the cruiser and got in.

On the ride to the station, neither of the occupants of the car uttered a word. Nicole was still a bit too drunk, Wynonna was sulking silently and Nedley was just tired.

He guided them to the cell, locked the door behind them and was ready to leave them for the rest of the night. Both Wynonna and Nicole laid down on the only bench and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible. At this point, it was probably better to say nothing at all instead of getting themselves in even more trouble. They bombarded various people and even a police cruiser with water-filled condoms, they could be happy if he would let them out in the morning. 

"Oh, I'm going to have to call Waverly," Nedley yelled nonchalantly over his shoulder as he was living the cell-block.

Both women shot up straight on the bench and looked terrified at one another. “NO!”

 

##

 

The next morning a distant shouting woke them up from their sleep. It took them a while to get their bearings and the shouting continued. Although she was hungover beyond belief, Nicole was the first to be coherent.

In front of them was standing none other than a really, (really) angry looking Waverly Earp. With eyes fixed on her girlfriend, Wynonna thought she’d be off the hook and snickered at Nicole.

“Shit, Haught. She’s pissed at you.” The older Earp was amused, up until the moment Waverly fixed her with an even more murderous stare.

“I’m really pissed at you too, Wynonna!” She yelled annoyed.

Yes, she wanted them to spend time together, to get to know each other and maybe even bond a little. But she didn’t think they would end up in jail the next freaking day.

Nicole honest to god was pouting like a kicked puppy and also looked kind of terrified at Waverly. She really didn’t mean to piss her off.

“Look, babygirl … Haughtstuff and I had a good time yesterday an-“ Wynonna tried to explain, but Waverly shushed her.

"Perfect. Then I'm sure you're going to have a great time for a few more hours." She smiled sickeningly sweet at them.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to drive home, take a shower and nap for a few hours. Then I’m going to come back and bail you out. Have a lovely day you two.”

She waved sweetly at them and left the cell-block before either of them could say anything. Well, this was new.

After moments of silence, Nicole poked Wynonna in her belly and looked at her with a confused and still slightly drunk expression.

“I think she is pissed.” She whispered conspiratorially and giggled slightly. But the next moment she groaned loudly and rubbed her head carefully. Fucking hangover.

Wynonna snorted, “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

 

And that’s how the responsible firefighter Haught and a slightly irresponsible doctor Earp got themselves arrested for the first and last time. But they started to spend more time together, went out for a drink at least once a week and watched all 6 seasons of orange is the new black. All in all, exactly what Waverly wanted them to be, sort of besties.

 

##

 

A few weeks after the incident Wynonna and her new bestie, Nicole, were chilling on Nicole's couch again. They just finished season 6 of their show as a thought crossed Wynonna's mind. Her entire face lit up in amusement. Oh, Nicole was going to love it.

"Hey, Haught?"

"Hm?"

 "Are you the Piper to my Alex?" She asked playfully. Nicole was at a loss for words. What was Wynonna talking about? The older woman took pity at the firefighter's confused look and elaborated slightly.

"You know, I think you are definitely the Piper to my Alex. Because, girl, I got you arrested!"

The doctor busted out laughing at Nicole's mortified expression followed by an exasperated "Wynonna."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Doctor Wynonnus Interruptus, at your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly hurt herself and asks Nicole to make it better, but Wynonna has something to say about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> This prompt cam from 2bebrazen: Waverly gets a paper cut on her perfect, badass Neuro surgeon hand/finger (they hurt like a bitch) and would like Nicole to make her feel better ♥ 
> 
> Thank you for this cute idea, I hope I did it justice!

 

“Ah, fiddle sticks!!” Waverly cussed out loud, with a sheet of paper in her hand and a few blood droplets on her finger.

“What's the matter, Babygirl?” Wynonna looked up from her phone. Waverly recently got her own office and naturally, Wynonna spent as much time in her sisters' office as she possibly she could. If only to make sure she could cock-block her little sister and Haughtwire.

“I freaking cut my finger with that lousy piece of shi- I mean, paper.” The younger doctor censored herself, as she so often did. It was practically in her DNA by now. The older Earp rolled her eyes at her sister and affectionately shook her head. How on earth were they sisters? One was swearing like sailor and the other censored herself like the angel she was. 

“You know you’re allowed to swear, right? You're not a kid anymore. So if you want to say this piece of shit, fuck, and fucking hell, go ahead Waverly.”

“Fine! I cut my finger on a piece of fucking paper and now it hurts like hell! Happy now?”

“That’s my girl!” The older sister had indeed a proud look in her eyes and gave her little sister a big and very enthusiastic thumb up. But Waverly was having none of it. That little fucker hurt like a bitch.

“Wynonna I'm serious. It hurts!” She was in a whole lot of pain and her sister didn't take her seriously. This was unacceptable. 

“Yeah well, Waves. Tough love. Should I kiss it better?” The older woman suggested in a mocking tone. Sure, a paper cut hurt, this wasn't even the question here. But clearly, it didn't hurt as much as Waverly was making it out to be. 

“No! Not, you anyway.” The smaller woman was slightly offended by her sister’s suggestion. If she would let anyone kiss it better, it would be her girlfriend.

“Oh no … no, don't come to me with Haughty. I can’t stand your lovesick attitude when she is around. You’re both all googly eyes and ew.” Wynonna scrunched her nose in disgust. This was the last thing she needed to witness today.

“Probably. But I should make sure she's stopping by for lunch later.”

Waverly hurriedly reached for her cell phone in her lab coat. She was already typing out a message to her very sweet and caring girlfriend. Surely she’d stop by and kiss it all better.

“She always comes to eat lunch with you babygirl and frankly I don't want to find out what she eats when...oh no. Nope. I'm not going there.” The older doctor tried to get rid of those thoughts as soon as they popped in her mind. She really didn’t need to know any specifics.

“I'm going to text her real quick," Waverly muttered, not even paying attention to anything Wynonna just said. 

“I can see that. I have a consult to go to anyway, so I’ll see you later Waves.” The older sister got up from the little couch in Waverly's office, walked over to her sister and kissed her lovingly on the cheek before she slipped out of the door.

“Good luck, love you!” Waverly yelled over her shoulder.

“You too, sis.”

  
##

  
  
“Baby! What happened? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you? What piece of shit do I need to punch?!”

Roughly half an hour after Waverly sent out her text message to her tall girlfriend, said girlfriend burst through the doctor's office door and frantically searched for her girlfriend. When she found her sitting at her desk, she seemed to be unharmed and well. Nicole knit her eyebrows in confusion.

 “This piece of uhm sheet?” Waverly sheepishly glanced up at a still alarmed firefighter.

“What?” Nicole didn’t understand.

“This piece of sheet.” The doctor said again after she hesitated for a brief moment. 

“Are you kidding me?” The tall firefighter was eyeing her girlfriend with a bewildered expression on her face. Seriously? The redhead really thought her sweet doctor was severely injured.

“No.” Waverly smiled sweetly and innocently at the older woman.

“Waverly! I really thought you were seriously injured or something!” The firefighter answered exasperatedly. She truly couldn't find anything wrong with her girlfriend. Where did she hurt herself then? 

“But I am ... here, look.” The younger woman insisted and held up her (severely) injured index finger. Nicole squinted at the finger, searching for the injury and after a few moments of inspecting the gorgeous and elegant finger of her girl, she indeed found the so-called injury. With a raised eyebrow she looked up at Waverly, a slight smirk was playing on her lips.

“Waves, this is a paper cut. I've had plenty of them already and I'm still standing here. Alive and well.” She reasoned with the younger woman.

“It hurts.” Waverly insisted and honest to god started to pout like someone kicked her puppy. Nicole considered herself a strong and steadfast woman, but the moment Waverly Earp starts to pout, Nicole was putty in her hands. The redhead shook her head in amusement and smiled adoringly at the young doctor.

“You want me to kiss it better?”

At Waverly’s nod, followed by a soft whispered “Please!” Nicole bent down and oh so gently laid her lips over the paper cut on Waverly's finger. She lingered there for a few seconds, before she detached herself from it, only to kiss it once again, and again, and again. The action made Waverly smile and giggle like a little school girl.

“There. All better?” Nicole asked after she planted the fifth kiss in a row on the little cut. Waverly pondered for a moment and shortly after she seemed to have made up her mind. She shook her head, a coy smile on her lips.

“Mhh … no, it still hurts a little.”

“Where?” The redhead asked curiously.

“My cheek.” The younger woman pointed at her right cheek and grinned up at her girlfriend. Happy to oblige Nicole bent down again and planted a sweet and long kiss on Waverly’s cheek.

“Better?”

“Nope, it still hurts really badly.” Now Waverly was only playing games, they both knew it and they both enjoyed it.

“Mhm, baby, you better tell me, so I can kiss it better.”

Nicole whispered huskily in Waverly's ear, gently scraping the earlobe with her teeth. With a sharp inhale, Waverly wordlessly pointed at her lips. The firefighter unconsciously wet her lips and looked down at Waverly's. God, she really wanted to kiss them, so much. Just as she was about to brush their lips together, a chuckle from the doorway drew their attention. Of fucking course it was Wynonna. Of fucking course. Equally frustrated and annoyed with the older doctor, both women exhaled a shaky breath and leaned their foreheads against one another. Wynonna didn’t seem to be deterred by their reaction towards here. Really, she even got a kick out of the constant interrupting. She was curious to know how far she could push them, especially the tall firefighter.  
  
“Ughh you guys make the notebook look bleak.” She said and pretended to barf her guts out.

“Oh shut it Wynonna!” Nicole grumbled from beside Waverly, a scowl on her face. This was like the hundredth time the older Earp interrupted them. One woman could only have so much patience.

“I see how it is; Waverly is definitely the Larry in our relationship, Haught.” Wynonna looked fake hurt and grabbed at her heart dramatically.

“What?!” The firefighter asked confused. Who the hell was Larry?

“Well, you clearly chose Larry over me. I’m really and truly wounded, Piper.” The older brunette roared with laughter at an irritated-looking Nicole. Even Waverly couldn’t hide her laughter.

“Oh my fucking god, Wynonna!!”

Waverly laughed a full belly laugh. She loved the relationship between her sister and girlfriend. It was kind of unique and entertaining at the same time. They bantered and teased each other as siblings would do and Waverly couldn't be happier. Not only did she find herself a caring and sweet girlfriend, Wynonna also found a good friend in Nicole. Probably her best friend.

Still giggling Waverly asked her lover, ”You let her watch orange is the new black?”

"Yeah, clearly it was a big mistake.“

Nicole answered, unimpressed by the collective amusement at her costs that was going on right now. But after a moment she joined in the laughter and lovingly glanced down at her still laughing girlfriend. In the end, Wynonna's constant teasing and bantering were worth it.

Somehow.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much reading this!


	6. Haught - 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to safe a live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> so for this one-shot, I decided to combine a few similar prompts you sent me (from Cole, W.E Fan, 2bebrazen)  
> Hope you all are doing okay and had a great weekend! As always, thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it! You are awesome! I clearly don't know anything about hospitals and ... other stuff, that's why it's called fiction :D Enjoy!

 

_Thursday, Purgatory General, 3:15 PM_

  
"Don't you dare to fucking leave me, Haught!”

Nicole struggled to breathe, a pleading and desperate look in her eyes as they made contact with Wynonna’s.

"Don't you dare to leave our girl! Listen to me, everything is going to be okay!"

The firefighter's eyes slipped shut and darkness surrounded her, called for her and Nicole finally gave in.

  
##

 

_One week earlier  
_

“Mr. and Mrs. Gapman, I’m so sorry, but Kelsey won’t wake up. The only thing keeping her alive right now is the ventilator.”

Wynonna tried to break the news to the distraught parents as gentle as possible. But who was she kidding? There was no right way to tell parents that their kid is either dying or already dead. She hated that part of her job, so much. The only reason why she was still doing this was the bright side. Kids are the most resilient and often survive their diseases. They believe in magic and look at you like you are their hero. She loved being a pediatric surgeon, but situations like this were hard.

“But, you and the other doctor Earp said she’ll be fine!” Mr. Gapman was furious and devastated at the same time.

“Mr. Gapman, please listen to me.” Wynonna tried to reason with the agitated man.

“NO! _You_ listen!! You said she’ll be fine. What kind of bullshit surgeon are you?” He yelled in an aggressive manner.

“Mr. Gapman I-“

“NO!”

“Darling, please let them explain!”  Mrs. Gapman tried to calm her husband down, but he was too far gone at this point.

“You will not, and I repeat, will not put my little girl off life support!” He yelled angrily and stormed out of the room. Leaving a shell-shocked Wynonna, a slightly scared Waverly and a completely lost and devastated wife behind.

With tears in her eyes, the older woman faced Wynonna, a pleading look on her face. "Is there … is there really nothing you can do anymore?"

Wynonna slowly shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Gapman. No, your daughter‘s brain activity is … it's not there anymore. She is essentially brain dead. She had a stroke during the surgery, that’s why I wanted doctor Earp there, on standby, so to speak. But uhm  … there was nothing that she or I could have done, Mrs. Gapman.” The older Earp gently explained it to the other woman. The other woman nodded in understanding. Not really comprehending what was happening right now, but she understood enough to know that her daughter won’t ever wake up again and they needed to shut the life support down.

"We're going to leave you be, okay? Take as much time to say goodbye to your daughter as you need. Even if it’s going to take until tomorrow." Wynonna assured the older woman and gently reached for her hand to give it a little squeeze. With a smile that she hoped was somewhat comforting, she led her younger sister out of the room and Mrs. Gapman by herself. Hopefully, her husband would come around. 

 

##

 

_The next day, evening  
_

"Hey, guys!" Nicole greeted her girlfriend and her somewhat best friend as they came by the fire department to pick up the redhead. The smile on Nicole's face disappeared immediately as she saw the state her two girls were in. Waverly’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, probably from crying and Wynonna didn't look any better.

“What happened?” The firefighter rushed to her girlfriend and embraced her in a tight hug. The young doctor held on for dear life and sunk into the comforting warmth Nicole was offering. The taller woman locked eyes with the older Earp and beckoned her over. Wynonna gave in, surprisingly easy, and joined their little and comforting hug. Also relishing in the warmth and the shoulder to lean on her friend so willingly offered her. Yes, Waverly really picked a smart one.

They stood there for like five minutes or so. Just hugging each other and nobody dared to break the somewhat comfortable silence between them. Nicole didn't try to prompt for an answer. She knew one of them would tell her eventually and both Earps were eternally grateful for that.

"Come on you two, I'm taking you home," Nicole said after some more silence. She gently took the car keys out of Wynonna's hand and guided them to their truck. The drive to the homestead was a silent one. Only the sniffling from Waverly could be heard and in the rear-view mirror, the young firefighter could see how Wynonna wiped her cheeks once in a while.

At the homestead, she took Wynonna's hand in her own and laid her other hand around Waverly's waist and guided them into the house, to the living room and ultimately on the couch. Then she walked into the kitchen and later came back with three glasses of water. She reached for one of the many blankets Waverly had lying around the house and gently tucked them together underneath one. Then she sat down in front of them, on the coffee table, and waited.

After a few seconds Waverly finally said something. “He called her a murderer.” She whispered with a hoarse voice from all the crying. Nicole looked confused at her, then at Wynonna.

“What?”

“Mr. Gapman, he called Wynonna a murderer," Waverly explained again. Wynonna just sat there and stared on the floor. Not really focusing on anything other, but on the voice and the words of her sister.

“Who is Mr. Gapman?” Nicole gently asked after it was clear, Waverly wasn’t going to elaborate anytime soon.

“We had a patient. A young girl. She didn't make it out of surgery alive, she um she was brain dead so she was hooked up on life support. And we, you know, had to inform the parents and um take her … taker her off life support, eventually. Her father … he accused Wynonna of murdering his little girl the minute she flatlined." 

During Waverly's story, Nicole’s eyes grew bigger and bigger and her mouth was wide open. She looked at Wynonna and saw nothing but guilt in her eyes. With a small voice, she finally asked the redhead, "Am I really a murderer?" 

Nicole fiercely shook her head and reached for one of Wynonna's hands and squeezed it hard. Like, really hard. “No. God, no! You are a lot of things, Wynonna, but a murderer isn’t one of them. You are a doctor, a surgeon, so you know you can’t save them all. Yeah, it sucks big time and it takes a toll on you, especially if they are kids. But just because you couldn’t help them, doesn’t mean you killed them. You try to help those sick kids! That’s remarkable and amazing!”

She looked intently at Wynonna, trying to get her point across and to get the older woman to believe that what happened today was in no way her fault or her doing. Wynonna huffed dismissively and shrugged her shoulders. As if to brush all of what Nicole just said aside. The redhead looked at Waverly, for support. But she also could only shrug her shoulders. She knew how her sister could get. So the firefighter tried another tactic. 

“If I can’t get someone out of the fire or even the water and they die because of it, does that make me a murderer? Did I kill them?” She asked the older Earp, whose eyes bulged out of her head. What kind of bullshit question was that?

“No, of course not! You can’t save them all, it’s not your fault!” She protested loudly and with vigour in her voice. A slightly smug smile was making an appearance on Nicole's lips.

“Exactly, Wynonna.”

She had to wait for a few more seconds before the older Earp caught on to the meaning of her own words and what Nicole just said a few minutes before. A barely there “oh” left the older brunettes lips. Waverly for her part looked gratefully at her girlfriend, a small smile on her lips. Finally, someone got through to Wynonna. So the younger Earp did the only thing she could and hugged her sister fiercely. Her movements opened a spot on the couch and Nicole took advantage of it. The moment she sat down, both girls leaned into her. Waverly was leaning into Nicole’s arms and Wynonna into Waverly’s. They'd be okay, as long as they had each other everything would turn out okay at the end. Right?

 

##

 

_Thursday, Purgatory Hospital, 2:25 PM  
_

"Hey Waves, can you sign this papers, please? So I can release Mrs. Jones later on."

Nurse Chrissy said to Waverly, as the doctor passed by the nurse station on her way to her office. With a smile on her face, she turned around and walked up to her best friend. This was the first day in a week Waverly truly felt that Wynonna would be okay. It was also Wynonna's first day back after she took a week off. She needed to collect herself and get some distance between the hospital and her. She just needed some time for herself and gladly, Nicole was by her side when Waverly couldn't be. Apparently, they started binge watching American Horror Story at Nicole's and Wynonna wouldn't shut up or stop talking about it. At times like this, Waverly was really happy about the friendship between the firefighter and her sister. Nicole grounded Wynonna, and in a sense, she calmed her down. On the other side, Wynonna brought out the wild and careless/free side of Nicole. So yes, they were good for each other and Waverly loved that.

“Sure thing.” She grabbed the pen Chrissy offered her and signed the papers after she skimmed over them. She already knew what was written in them, so she didn’t bother checking again. She trusted Chrissy with this kind of stuff.

Before Waverly could walk away from the nurses’ station and back to her patients, someone was clearing their throat behind her and she turned around. The shock and confusion were written all over her face, even on Chrissy's.

“Mr. Gapman.” Waverly greeted him friendly, but still confused.

“Hello, Doctor Earp. I um I would like to talk to ehm the other doctor Earp, Wynonna. Is she around?" He answered in a natural tone, he seemed to be okay. There was no trace of anger or resentment on his face. He genuinely seemed like he just wanted to talk.

“Well, I guess she is in her office. Why?” The other Earp questioned suspiciously. Because if he wanted to shout at her sister again and call her a murderer or killer one more time, Waverly might just punch him in the face.

"I'd like to apologize and I'd really appreciate it if she could go through … my daughter’s case with me. Explain everything, again."

Well, that explanation seemed reasonable and if he really wanted to apologize to Wynonna, who was she to stop him from doing so. So she did what she could best and smiled up at him. 

“That’s really nice of you, Mr. Gapman. I’m sure she’d appreciate it. You can take the elevator up to the third floor, after you pass the nurses station it’s the second office on the right side. Or just ask a nurse for help if you can’t find it.” She told him in a friendly manner. The older man nodded and thanked her with a small smile on his lips. Waverly said goodbye and walked down the corridor to her own office.

Mr. Gapman turned to Chrissy, who was eyeing him with distrust. She couldn’t really believe his sudden change of heart and he seemed to feel that. He cleared his throat again and looked nervously around before his eyes settled on the blonde nurse.

“Is there maybe a bathroom near?” He asked after a few seconds of silence. Chrissy just squinted at him and reluctantly nodded, then she pointed to the corridor Waverly just walked down.

“Yeah, just down this hallway around the corner on the left side. You can’t miss it.”

She sent him on his way and followed him with her eyes until he disappeared around the corner. She wanted to wait for him to come back, but as luck would have it she got paged into a patient’s room.

 

##

 

Inside the bathroom, Mr. Gapman made sure that he was alone. Then he pulled out two flasks of his jacket and sat them down on the sink. They weren't filled with alcohol to give him liquid courage. He didn’t need that. He knew what he had to do and he was slightly sorry that it was probably going to hurt the young doctor he just talked too. He took a few deep breaths before he opened both of the flasks and the smell of gasoline instantly filled the air. It wasn't much, but if he played his cards right it would just be enough to at least keep the focus on this part of the hospital. So he had enough time to … well, do what he needed to do.

He took off his jacket and laid it down in the bathroom sink. Then he pulled out a few paper sheets from the dispenser and placed them on his jacket. He reached for one of the two flasks and systemically spilled its content on all of the fabrics in the sink. Afterward, he pulled off his sweater and repeated the same thing. By now the bathroom was stinking of gasoline and it started to get in his head.

He took both the sweater and his jacket and carefully pulled the bathroom door open. Just opposite of the bathroom was a supply room. He checked his surroundings one more time and sprinted across the hall, opened and closed the door in a flash. What he saw made him smile. The whole room was full of blankets, cushions and hospital gowns. This stuff was going to catch on fire real quick. He tossed his stuff on the floor and pulled out a lighter. Then he went around the room and set every little piece of fabric or flammable stuff on fire before he lit up the in gasoline-soaked cloths. With one last glance, he was out of the door and walked as fast as he could to the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor.

 

##

 

_2:42 PM_

Smoke was already filling the air and leaked through the closed supply room door. There already were billows of smoke evading most of the hallway as Waverly Earp stepped out of her office. With mouth wide opened and a shocked look on her face, she stared at the blazing supply room and it unfolded more and more. Nurses were running past her, doctors and residents shouted something along the lines of getting the patients and the staff out of this wing. Others tried to extinguish the fire but to no avail. After a few seconds of just openly staring at the flames, the younger Earp shook herself out of her stupor and got into action.

"Did someone call 911?" She yelled in the busy and panicked hallway. She really didn't expect an answer, but one of the residents shouted a loud and clear "yes" back at her before he disappeared around the corner with a young woman in a wheelchair.  The young Earp tried to help wherever help was needed, by now they had most of the ward cleared and the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Breathing was getting harder and harder. She knew she had to get out as soon as possible. The fire department was already on their way, most probably already here, so she really needed to get going before there was no escaping.

“Waverly!” She heard someone yell for her as she passed the nurse station. She immediately haltered in her steps.

“Chrissy? Is that you? Where are you?” She yelled back, coughing at the smoke that filled her lungs.

“I'm hiding behind the nurses station.” Waverly walked around the station and there on the floor was sitting none other than her best friend.

“Why? Chrissy no come out, if the fire is surrounding you it’s over. We gotta move okay.” The young doctor bent down and helped her friend up. They needed to get out now.

“Where is the damn fire department?!” Chrissy shouted desperately and scared shitless. She never thought she would be in this kind of situation. How the hell did that happen?

“I'm here!” Someone yelled, standing a few feet in front of them in full uniform was the one and only Nicole Haught. In her hands, she had some kind of oxygen masks. Thank God.

“Nicole!” Waverly had never thought she’d be this happy about seeing her girlfriend.

“Waves!” Thank God, Nicole was scared shitless the moment they got the call about a fire in the hospital. More importantly about the fire being at the neuro wing.

“Chrissy!” Chrissy contributed to the conversation and earned herself a slap from Waverly and a low chuckle from the sexy firefighter. Without further ado, she walked up to them and put each of them a mask on. God, that felt amazing. Fresh and clear oxygen, finally they could breathe somewhat normal.

“Come on guys, let’s get you out of here.” The tall redhead guided them out of the wing. Halfway to the exist Waverly abruptly stopped and turned around to eye her girlfriend with a worried expression.

“Wait, what about Wynonna?”

“The fire is only in the western part of the hospital. Wynonna is on the eastern side, right? So she is safe for now, but we’re bringing them all out. I'm bringing you out and go back in. We are taking everyone out, nurse, patient, doctors whosoever, this hospital is going to be evacuated, okay?” Nicole tried to assure her girlfriend with a soothing and low voice.

“But,” Waverly tried to protest, but by now they reached the exit and finally could breathe fresh air again. The parking lot and entrance of the hospital were filled with fire trucks, police and ambulances from a hospital in the other town. 

“No, Waves. I got you and I'll get Wynonna!” Nicole grabbed Waverly at her shoulders and looked intently into her eyes. She needed Waverly to stay put and let her do her job. This was her job for gods-sake. The young doctor nodded reluctantly.  

“And you'll be careful?" She wanted to know before the redhead was going once again where the danger was. Nicole had a small and comforting smile on her lips.

“Yes, baby I will.”

With a quick peck on Waverly’s lips, Nicole gathered all the things she would need including Henry and was on her way back in when a hand around her arm stopped her and turned her around. The moment the taller woman faced her girlfriend she felt lips connecting with her own.  Nicole put a hand into the brunette’s hair and pulled her closer. Waverly’s heart skipped a beat when she felt Nicole’s tongue running across her lips. She opened her mouth and let the redhead kiss her properly and her head was spinning. Nicole wasn’t doing any better. Every time she kissed her girlfriend, she lost every connection to the world. Time and space didn’t mean anything in those moments. Waverly moved her hands down Nicole's body and pulled her hips towards her. It was a kind of passionate kind of desperate situation and kiss they found themselves in and Waverly couldn’t bring herself to pull back. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. And who knows, maybe there wouldn’t be a tomorrow for them, maybe there would be.  Luckily Nicole could eventually at some point put an end to their little make-out session and leaned her forehead against Waverly before she whispered into her ear and completely out of breath, “I love you.” 

Equally out of breath and a little dazed by their kiss, Waverly replied with a breathless, ”I love you too!” and kissed her girl one more time on the lips before Nicole and Henry went back inside the hospital.

“Woah.” Chrissy let out a low whistle from the sideline after she just witnessed her friend being drowned in passion and love. Waverly dumbly nodded, she couldn't find words to voice the feelings in her head. Her best friend walked up to her and patted her encouragingly on her back.

“Gotta say Waves, she is ...nearly too Haught to touch.”

The friends could only giggle at this ridiculous comment and hugged each other tightly. At least they were safe and Wynonna would be too, right?

 

##

 

_Inside the hospital, neuro wing_  
  


“Do you know if there is still someone here?” Henry asked his companion as they tried to find a way around the flames. Nicole just shook her head, she didn’t know for sure, but the doctors and nurses said no one was missing as of now. Part of the team was on their way up, as Nicole and Henry tried to get the fire under control. They were soon joined by parts of their crew and together they were more or less kind of successful. After some time they at least could tell where the fire was coming from. It seemed like one of the supply rooms caught on fire. But how?

“Hey, Henry, do you smell that?" The tall woman asked her friend after she took in some breaths without her mask on. She already had a feeling, that's why she put it down, and it seemed like her gut was right once again. The older man looked questioningly at her and took his mask off too. Seconds later his eyes bugged out of his head.

“Yeah ... damn, that’s gasoline!” He confirmed her suspicion and both put their masks back on.

“This fire wasn't an accident, was it?” Henry concluded after Nicole didn’t say anything for a few moments. She needed to let the information sink in some more. She got a strange feeling in her gut once again. Something inside of her was telling her to go and get Wynonna out of here as fast as possible. So she did exactly that.

“No, no Henry I think not. Tell the Sherriff and then bring some more men up here to extinguish this motherfucker once and for all. There are gas pipes somewhere in these walls.” She yelled over her shoulder as she was backing off and ran towards the staircase.  

“What are you going to do?” He shouted after her.

“Search for my girlfriend’s sister!”

“Be safe!!”

“You too, buddy!”

Then she was gone and Henry and his team were once again faced with the flames they couldn’t get fully under control. For now.

 

##

 

Somewhere on the eastern side of the hospital, 3:04 PM  


Wynonna Earp was sitting in her office and filled some of her paperwork out. In the week of her absence, there was quite a lot to sign off and read through. It wasn't her favorite part of her job, but it needed to be done. Over the years she learned she could be way more productive if she'd lock herself away, put on her headphones and just drown everything else out. And that's how it had been for about three hours now. She really needed a break right now. Maybe Waverly would like to grab a coffee together.

The tall brunette got up from her place behind her desk and stretched her legs. After three hours of non-stop sitting, they were kind of rusty. Then she walked up to her door, opened it and stepped out. She wasn’t prepared for the sight that was greeting her, or rather the lack of … probably anything. Everyone on the floor seemed to have disappeared. No staff was there, no parents visiting their sick kids and also no sick kids. A few loose sheets were lying around the ground, an IV bag got knocked over and trays of food were standing around the whole floor. Confused the older Earp looked around, from left to right, she even went back and forth. Nothing.

“What the fuck?” She murmured under her breath. She felt kind of lost at the moment and what was that fucking smell?! Did one of the parents smoke up here? Was that why everyone was just gone? Intrigued but also slightly unsettled Wynonna walked down the hallway towards a big glass front. From there she could see pretty much all of the hospital parking lot, maybe then she’d be wiser.  She was standing on the bridge like thing and looked out of the window. Her eyes got comically big as she saw the whole cavalry out there. Police cars, the fire trucks, and even some ambulances were scattered all around the parking lot. And probably most, if not all, of the hospital staff and patients. She even could see Waverly standing beside Chrissy. Or at least she thought that person looked like Waverly.

“What the double fuck?”

“Baffling, isn’t it?” A deep voice made itself known from behind Wynonna. Shocked the tall brunette whirled around and gave herself nearly a whiplash by doing so.

“Mr. Gapman?” She asked in disbelieve. The brunette doctor shook her head, trying to get herself to wake up from whatever crazy dream she was in.

“Doctor Earp, just the person I was looking for.” He replied in a low voice, completely absent from any emotion.

"What are you doing here? We should get out of here." Wynonna tried to reason with the older man, who seemed to be completely indifferent to the situation.

“Probably, yes. But there is something I need to do before I get out of this hell hole.”

He reached for something inside is back pockets Wynonna couldn’t see. But the moment she was able to see the object he just retrieved she backed off. Hands in the air in surrender. She didn’t see that one coming. Looking straight into the barrel of a gun was definitely not how she imagined her Thursday afternoon to go. The look on Gapman’s face scared her. He looked determined and angry.

"You killed my little girl!" He yelled at her. Wynonna just stood there, paralyzed with fear and not knowing what to say.

“So I tried to kill your girl.”

That got Wynonna's attention. It couldn’t be. Waverly …she, she just saw her outside in the parking lot. She was definitely alive, right?

“Well, at least I tried too. I don’t know if I succeeded or not. You know, I had to get out of there before the fire spread around the whole neuro wing.” He didn’t stop talking. He just kept going and going, like he was talking about the weather or something. Indifferent and not bothered by anything he did.

“Mr. Gapman, please … don't do this. If you kill me, you're never going to see daylight again." She tried to reason with him. To calm him down long enough, for help to arrive. There was someone on their way up, right? Probably not, why would they? There was a fire, why should someone be on this side of the hospital? Fuck.

“You really think I care about that? My little girl is dead. My daughter is dead. Because of you.” He frantically waved with his gun. For a second Wynonna feared he’d pull the trigger, but he didn’t, for now.

“There was nothing I could have done! Mr. Gapman, I'm really sorry, but I can't save everyone. Your daughter was really sick and you said it yourself, I was your last option. No doctor you consulted before was able to help her, why did you think I could?" She genuinely was interested in his answer. And it seemed to distract him enough to lower the weapon slightly and think about it.

“They said you are the best. That if someone would be able to help my girl, it would be you.”

“So you already knew the chances were slim. I tried everything I possibly could, Mr. Gapman." She tried desperately to reason with him. To get through to him and it seemed like she would succeed. The anger and rage on his face were replaced by grief and guilt. He lowered his weapon on the floor. Wynonna sighed with relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out a figure coming her way and needless to say, she was never so happy to see Haughtstuff. The redhead kept her distance for now. She didn’t want to anger the older man and destroy every progress Wynonna just made.

 

##

 

_Parking lot, 3:11 PM_  
  


“Oh my God, Waves!”

Chrissy slapped the young doctor rapidly on her arm, which earned her and ow from the smaller woman. The nurse pointed up at the big glass front and Waverly followed her with her eyes. What she saw there took her breath away. A few other doctors, nurses and police staff took notice of the situation as well.

On the bridge like thing behind the glass front was a man standing, a gun aimed at a woman, with another woman standing on the sideline. Waverly knew instantly who the person with the gun aimed at her was. It could only be Wynonna and it seemed Nicole was with her. But who was that dude?

“I knew he seemed shady!” Chrissy exclaimed outraged. Waverly fixed her with a confused look.

"Waves, that's the dude from before. He asked you about Wynonna and afterward wanted to know where the toilettes were."

“Oh my God… oh my God. The … oh my God, the fire! Do you think?” Waverly trailed off.

“Yes! I think it was him. Dad!” Chrissy ran off to Sherriff Randy Nedley and told him everything she knew. Without hesitation, he and five other men headed inside. Ready to protect and kill if necessary.

Waverly just looked up there, she wasn’t able to move or breathe. She just watched the situation unfold in front of her own eyes. And what happened next, wasn’t how she imagined her Thursday afternoon to go.

 

##

 

_Inside 3:14 PM  
_

Knowing Nicole was there, gave Wynonna a new wave of confidence as she aimed her next words at Mr. Gapman again. “I’m so sorry, I’m so so incredibly sorry. If I could turn back time and do it all over again I would.”

“But you can’t turn back time! And now you’re going to pay for it!” He yelled angrily at her.

Ups, maybe Wynonna should have just kept her mouth shut, because with only one sentence she angered him enough to aim the gun at her, again. The brunette knew it was over, she could see how he was about to pull the trigger. Everything happened in slow motion for her, but in reality, it only took a few seconds.

The gunshot rung out and Wynonna braced herself for the impact that never came. Confused the opened her eyes, staring right into the wide opened and shocked ones from Mr. Gapman. At first, she didn't understand what he was looking at and followed his gaze down on the floor. Now she understood why he was so shocked. He did hurt someone, but it was the wrong person. Panicked and shocked by what he just did, the man ran in the opposite direction.

Lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood was her best friend, and sister’s girlfriend. Wynonna had a hard time comprehending what just happened. Her instincts kicked in and she plopped down on the floor. She needed to put pressure on the wound and she knew it was going to hurt the taller woman, but she really needed to do it. Nicole was gasping for air. Her whole buddy hurt like a motherfucking car just hit her. The area around her shoulder, or was it her collarbone?- It was hurting like a bitch and on her way down she hit her head pretty hard on that damn floor. For a few seconds, all she could see were stars. But she had no idea if it was because of the blinding pain in her chest or because of her head. Either way, she didn't feel all that rosy and peachy. 

Wynonna was kneeling beside her, putting pressure on the bleeding wound and shouted desperately at her with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare to fucking leave me, Haught!”

Nicole struggled to breathe properly, a pleading and desperate look in her eyes as they made contact with Wynonna’s.

“Don’t you dare to leave our girl! Listen to me, everything is going to be okay! Look, there is Nedley; he is going to get us out!”

But Nicole couldn’t do anything anymore. The pain was getting unbearable and the firefighter’s eyes slipped shut and darkness surrounded her, called for her and Nicole finally gave in.

 

##

 

_Parking lot, 3:17  
_

Waverly Earp was yelling and shouting, desperately trying to get out of doctor Dolls tight grip around her waist. Tears streamed down her face. Her desperate screams for her girlfriend and sister could be heard across the parking lot. Touching every person that was standing there and witnessed the incident. After a few fruitless attempts to get out of his grip, Waverly just gave in and broke down in his strong and comforting arms. This was not supposed to happen. How could this happen?

Another gunshot rang out, but it seemed to come from deeper inside the hospital. Waverly guessed one of the deputies must have found the assailant. Or so she hoped.

The fire on the west wing of the hospital has been put out by now. They had no idea how much damage it had done, but they couldn't go in there for a few weeks. That meant they wouldn't be able to use a few of the ORs. Sure, the eastern side had a few OR's, but the majority was on the other side. Dolls carefully guided Waverly into the arms of her best friend and smiled encouragingly at her. He knew what he needed to do and it needed to be done as fast as possible. He gathered a few nurses, a resident and another doctor, Mercedes Gardner, and ran with them inside the hospital. Dolls and Mercedes ran up to Wynonna and Nicole, while the nurses and the resident made a beeline for the OR they needed to prep.

 

##

 

_Purgatory General, 5:57 PM  
_

_“_ Listen to me, Babygirl, Nicole is strong okay. She is going to be fine and will survive this. Your girl is a hero … she is my hero, okay? She'll be fine. Your story doesn't end like this. And I still need to tease her about everything she does!”

Wynonna tried to comfort her little sister, who was currently snuggled up in her arms. Then and now there were still a few tears leaking out of her eyes. By now her eyes were red and puffy and she was so tired from crying. The older Earp wasn't doing any better, but she had her tears under control for now.

“But ... but her injuries are bad Wynonna. Like so bad. The bullet grazed her heart and a head injury is also bad.” The younger sister argued half-heartily.

“I know babygirl. But you know as well as I do, that Dolls and Mercedes are the best in their field. Besides you, I mean. Dolls is an amazing cardio surgeon and you and Mercedes kicked ass together. She was so proud to have you as her resident!”   
  
This elicited a little giggle out of Waverly. Working with Mercedes was … interesting and funny. But she did learn a lot from the doctor. If she trusted anyone with Nicole's brain, it was her old mentor.

“I'm scared shirtless Wynonna. I love her so much. I really believe she is the love of my life. The one and only for me!”

"I know, Waves." Wynonna kissed her little sister on her head and leaned her own against it. About ten minutes passed when the door to the doctor's lounge opened and revealed a heavily breathing Chrissy.

“Chrissy! What, what are you doing here?”

Waverly was confused. She was sure Chrissy would be home by now. The hospital was abandoned by now. The only people still here where some of the fire department, a few nurses and a handful of doctors.

“I wanted to help. So I scrubbed in or rather I am there to get some updates for you!” The blonde nurse explained slightly out of breath.

“Thank you!!” Wynonna mouthed in her direction, earning herself a nod from the nurse.  

“She crashed twice, but don’t worry they got her back really quick. And she’s been stable ever since. Dolls could perform damage control on her heart and he said he expects her to make a full recovery from that one.” Chrissy filled them in on all the details of the surgery and how thoroughly and carefully Dolls handled the stitches and overall the whole surgery. He was a good guy, and Wynonna appreciated him now more than ever. But Waverly didn’t let herself be fooled be the good news. She squinted at her best friend and fixed her with a hard stare.

“What is it that you aren’t telling me?”

"Um … as you know Nicole hit her head on the way down. Doctor Gardner says there are a swelling and a minor brain bleed. She needs to put the pressure off. But she only can tell the extent of her injury if Nicole wakes up.”

“IF?!” Waverly shrieked loudly. Wynonna winced at the sudden noise and rubbed her sisters back in a comforting manner.

“Waves, we are talking about Nicole Haught. She is going to wake up and kick Mercedes in her ass for ever doubting that.” Chrissy assured her best friend as best as she could. Waverly nodded numbly and snuggled back into her sister’s embrace.

“Thanks, Chrissy. We really appreciate the update.”

“No problem, Wynonna.”

 

##

 

 

_Purgatory General, Friday 8:28 AM_  


After hours of sitting by Nicole's bedside, Waverly finally fell asleep around 3 AM or something. Wynonna left to get them some coffee, while her sister soundly and probably slightly uncomfortable half laid half sat in the hospital chair. This was going to kill her back for sure. 

A gentle hand stroking her hair woke Waverly up from her surprisingly good sleep. She mumbled something unintelligently into the bedsheets and nestled her head further into the warmth of Nicole's body. A low chuckle finally did the trick and alerted her to her surroundings. Her head shot up like a speeding bullet, followed by a loud crack somewhere in her neck. But all of that didn’t matter, because the moment she locked eyes with her beautiful brown eyed girlfriend everything just faded in the background.

“Baby.” She whispered breathlessly and completely floored.

"Hey, cutie," Nicole answered in a raw and scratchy voice, a big smile gracing her lips.

“Oh my God, I was so worried!” Waverly cried out and threw herself into Nicole's arms. But she was still mindful of all the machines and her girlfriend's wounds.  “ ‘m sorry.” The redhead mumbled in Waverly’s hair, taking in the unique scent that was Waverly Earp. Waverly stretched her neck enough to kiss her girlfriend lightly on her dry lips and snuggled back into her warm embrace.

Finally, finally, she could breathe again.

Twenty minutes passed and neither woman made any attempt to let go of the other. Which was totally fine for Nicole, Waverly on the other hand really thought she should inform Mercedes about this. Reluctantly and with a big sigh she entangled herself out of Nicole's arms and sat down on the chair again. One of her hands instantly found its way to Nicole's cheek and stroked it tenderly. The taller woman leaned into the familiar and warm touch of her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

“I need to tell the doctor.”

“I know. Just one more minute.” Nicole replied quietly. She didn’t want her girlfriend to leave. Waverly hummed in agreement and continued stroking Nicole's cheek while inspecting every single part of her girlfriend's body. One minute turned to five and five minutes turned to ten, before Waverly found the strength to physically pull herself away from the firefighter. Nicole instantly pouted at the loss of contact and Waverly had to laugh at the cute face of her sweetie pie. She leaned down, pecked her lips once more and went to get the doctor. The firefighter followed her with her eyes until she closed the door behind her.

She felt pretty groggy and tired, so she closed her eyes again and tried to get some more sleep until Waverly would be back.

 

##

 

Minutes later the door to her room opened again. Nicole didn’t expect Waverly to be back as quick as she did, but who was she to complain. Only it wasn’t Waverly standing at her bedside, it was Wynonna. The redhead smiled a genuine smile at her best friend. Happy to see her alive and well.

“Hey, kid.” Wynonna swallowed roughly and tried to blink back the tears threatening to escape.

“Earpy..”

Wynonna chuckled, she guessed Nicole was still pretty high on pain meds, because she never ever called her Earpy before.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Nicole. I um … you really scared me, us, for a few hours. Thank you.  I don't know how I ever can repay you. Just…um, thank you!” Wynonna's voice wavered slightly at the end as she walked up to her friend and reached for her hand to give it a tight squeeze.

“Mh, don't worry Earpy. That’s standard operating procedure ... kind of.” Nicole tried to lighten the mood and goofily grinned up at her friend. Wynonna rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly.

“I'm pretty sure it’s not, but whatever you say Haughty ... whatever you say.”

She patted her cheeks affectionately and grinned down at the redhead.

“I love you.”

“Wow Haught, um I'm flattered but I don't think we should..uff you know, do this. At least not with my sister nearby.” The doctor joked.

“Not you, idiot. I'm talking to my girl.”

Nicole clumsily pointed at the doorway. There was, in fact, her girlfriend with a big watery smile on her lips as she watched her to favourite people interact.

“Ewww. “

“But, I guess you could say, you know, I heart you too.” Nicole looked at her with a lopsided grin and a serious expression.

“You...you're such a pussy, Haught-tub. But ditto, kid.”

Wynonna slightly blushed at her admission, but it was the truth and she really thought Nicole needed to know that. Especially after what she did for her.

“Awww look at my girls. First, they bond, get drunk, thrown into jail and now they love and protect each other.”

Waverly chipped in and walked further into the room and sat down on her previously vacated chair. Nicole giggled and Wynonna huffed but smiled nonetheless.

“Gimme a kiss.” Nicole puckered her lips in a kissing motion and waited for her demand to be fulfilled. A giggling Waverly bend down to her girlfriend and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. When they parted she whispered a silent “I love you too” on Nicole's lips and pecked them once more.

In the background, Wynonna made some gagging noises, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Hey, Earp … come here." Nicole waved her over. "No, come a little closer."

By now Wynonna was rather confused but still complied and was now face to face with the firefighter. Without a warning, both Waverly and Nicole sandwiched her between them and pressed big and sloppy kisses on both of her cheeks.

“Eww, guys … really?" With both hands, she furiously rubbed her cheeks, as a child would do after receiving a kiss from their mother.

Nicole and Waverly laughed heartily at Wynonna’s antics and high-fived each other. After their laughter died down, Waverly made herself comfortable on Nicole’s bed once again and snuggled into her girlfriend. Nicole laid her arm around Waverly's shoulder and kissed her tenderly on her temple. A content smile found its way on the young doctor's lips. With a head-tilt at Wynonna, Nicole beckoned her to the other side of the bed. A little hesitant at first the other Earp laid down on the other side of Nicole and promptly felt the redhead’s arm around her shoulders. With a smile on her face she snuggled up to her friend and reached for her sisters hand.

Yes, they were going to be okay.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Until next time! :)


	7. Gaycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught gaycation! 
> 
> Waverly and Nicole are on a vacation and sickeningly in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> this chapter takes place in my "hometown", the waterfall is pretty much um on the beginning or the trail I mentioned in chapter two. I added pictures for all of you, because no matter what time of the year it is, this place is just beautiful.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

 

Waverly and Nicole celebrated their one year anniversary a few months ago and Wynonna surprised them with a vacation in the European Alps for three weeks, starting the day after Christmas. To make up for all the interruptions and the constant "cock-blocking" she said. So that's where they currently were, in a Wellness Hotel in the heart of the Alps. They were surrounded by mountains, everywhere they looked, all they could see were mountains. Wynonna surprisingly did some research of the place and told Waverly something about a waterfall they could visit. The older Earp imagined it would be quite an impressive view in winter, not that she’d admit something like that out loud. Now, if only Nicole would play along …

“Come on Nicole, don't be a party pooper and go hiking with me?”

The brunette pouted at her lover, who was sprawled out on the couch, in front of the fireplace with a book in her hands. The firefighter regarded her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow and almost asked her if she, by any chance, had completely lost her mind.

“Baby, I love you, but I thought we said we'd go on this vacation to relax for a little while. You know, cuddling up in front of the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and have lots of hot and passionate sex without Wynonna interrupting us. Wasn't that the reason why she booked us this vacation?”

The redhead answered absently while reading her new book about Detective Inspectors Maggie Campbell and Alexandra Blake by Lyn Gardner. Apparently, they just had a plane crash and were now stranded in a blizzard, fighting for their life, and their feelings for each other. Waverly found it fascinating how absorbed Nicole could get when reading a book.

“But look, it's so beautiful outside. Please, come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
Nicole looked up and laughed at Waverly's infamous pout, putting her book to the side she reached out for her girlfriend. The smaller woman naturally gravitated towards Nicole’s outstretched arms and let herself plop down on the firefighter's lap. 

“Waves, it's freaking winter, why would I want to go outside when I can stay right here?" The redhead asked while nestling her nose in Waverly’s neck, leaving a series of pecks all over the highly sensitive area. But it wasn't enough to distract Waverly from her mission to get Nicole up and going. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the attention she was getting from her girlfriend. She loved the warmth of the firefighter's body against hers and she loved the feeling of Nicole’s hands all over her body. The doctor turned her head and met her beautiful girlfriend for a loving kiss.  
  
“Because there is a really cool place Wynonna told me about and I want to see it. Can you believe it? She actually did research about this place and looked for things we could do, while we are here. Anyway, it's a waterfall and after our first date, waterfalls have kind of a special meaning for us. Don't they? Imagine what it looks like at this time of the year. Maybe it's frozen or full of icicles," She tried to convince the taller woman. Under Waverly’s child-like and hopeful expression, combined with her "super" pout, Nicole crumbled.  
  
“Ugh, fine, for you, Waves. I’d do anything for you, even going out in the freezing cold.”

Nicole finally gave in, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the fist-bump Waverly did and pecked her on the cheek.

“You are the best, baby." The doctor showered her totally awesome girlfriend in kisses all over her face, eliciting giggles from the woman beneath her. Nicole playfully pushed Waverly away, a happy smile on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, get going Earp the sooner we go the sooner we can come back and take a dip into the Jacuzzi, and also there is this massage room downstairs I really want to try out. They even offer a couples massage.”  
  
“I promise baby, now come on, let's discover the true treasures that Mother Nature has to offer.”

Waverly got up and put all their stuff, parkas, caps and gloves, together. Or well, out of the suitcase, because as of now, they didn't leave their hotel room for anything other than their meals and nightcaps at the bar. But who could blame them? They needed to make the most out of the “Wynonna-will-not-interrupt” time.  
  
“Hey, didn’t you forget something?” Nicole protested from the couch, a slight pout on her lips.  
  
“Oh, you are right, my bad.”

Waverly walked over to the couch and leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips in a slow and gentle kiss. The firefighter happily hummed against her lips and deepened it slightly. Catching the smaller woman’s bottom lip between hers, she grazed it with her teeth and carefully pulled at it before she let it go.

“Mh… okay, now you can go.” She whispered against her favorite doctor's lips, with a dreamy smile on her lips and her infamous heart eyes.

##

  
  
Fully clothed, in their warm parkas, caps, and gloves in the pocket of their jackets they stood in the lobby of the hotel. Ready to go on their adventure.

“Do you even know where to go?” Nicole asked the doctor, who shook her head in negation.

“Nope. But I think the nice lady over there can help us for sure.”

Waverly pointed across the lobby, towards the receptionist table, where an older lady was tending to her business. Hand in hand the pair walked up to the nice looking lady.

“Um hi excuse me. I have a question I heard about a waterfall, which apparently is located near this hotel and I was wondering if you could tell us how we could get there.”

The older woman's eyes lit up when she spotted the pair and smiled kindly at them.  
  
“Oh dear, yes of course. It's a beautiful place you'll love it. It’s like a winter wonderland fairy-tale this time of the year, but if you really want to go to the top and hike the trail up you need to come back in summer, darling. Anyways. Um, you can drive with your rental car or go by bus. Although think a car is the better option. You need to follow the road for about twenty minutes until you come to a tunnel. On the left side, before that tunnel, there is a huge parking space. This is where you start. Then you need to walk over a bridge to cross the river and hike up north, parallel to the road, for probably another twenty minutes or so and that’s it. In winter this is how far you can go without risking your life. But you two beautiful girls should come back in summer.  To get the full experience, you don’t want to miss it. Here darling, take the map.”

The nice lady explained every step of the way kindly, showing them on the map exactly where they had to go.  
  
“Thank you so much-“ Nicole looked at the name tag, “- um Ms. Eliza. And thank you so much for the map.”

“Have a nice and safe trip up there!” The lady, Eliza, waved them goodbye before another guest called for her attention.

##

 

“Tell me again why you are driving?”  
  
“Because, my dearest Waverly, you and I both know you hate driving on snowy roads.”  
  
“Yada yada... “

Waverly mumbled under her breath. To be honest, she was glad Nicole was driving them to their destination, she was a good driver (even if Nicole and Wynonna told her otherwise), but she didn’t think she’d be comfortable enough to drive under such circumstances. Better safe than sorry.  
  
“So stop grumbling and mumbling and instead look out of the window, take in this amazing view and listen to the music. This was your idea, after all, so relax, baby.”

Nicole’s soothing and calm voice reached Waverly’s ears, and the brunette did as she was told.  
  
Nicole had to give it to Waverly and apparently Wynonna. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. The mountains, which towered over them as they were driving through the valley, looked incredible. The summits were dipped in sunlight and the snow was sparkling like nothing else she had ever seen. The forest on the other side of the river was also dipped in a heavy load of snow. It looked tranquil and with the snow, it was probably drowning out all of the noise. She couldn't wait to hike through it. Maybe they'd see deer’s, or rabbits or their prints in the snow. Yep, she was definitely giddy and excited about this little trip and she knew Waverly was too.  
  
The doctor glanced over to her girlfriend and searched for her right hand. She intertwined their fingers and lovingly smiled at her now also smiling firefighter. The car ride passed in a comfortable silence with only the radio as a background noise.  
  
After about twenty-five minutes they could see the tunnel and the parking space the nice lady was talking about. There was just one other car standing there and Nicole parked their rental a few meters beside it.  
  
A cold and icy wind greeted them the moment they left their warm car. The closer they god to the river, the lower the temperature dropped. At the said bridge, they paused for a few minutes. Holding hands they looked down on the half-frozen river. Only a small path wasn't covered in ice, so the noises of the tossing water were reduced to a minimum and Mother Nature around them was pretty silent too. They loved it.  
  
"Wow it's so quiet out here," Nicole said after a few minutes of walking the trail up north.  
  
"I know. It's beautiful," Waverly agreed.  
  
Steadily the walked beside the river and through the forest. Icicles were hanging from the trees and the river was partially covered in ice. Then and now they came across paw prints, most probably from deer’s.  
  
Suddenly Waverly stopped in her steps. The beauty of Mother Nature was captivating her. The sun shone through the clouds, reflecting on the ice and letting it sparkle in a beautiful light. The younger woman felt arms wrapping around her from behind and leaned back and into her girlfriend. Nicole’s cold breath was tickling against Waverly's ear, as the other woman whispered a soft "I love you" to the love of her life. The brunette hummed happily, snuggling further back into the taller woman. "I love you too, you giant softy."  
  
Waverly turned in Nicol’s arms and laid a hand on her cheeks, softly stroking it with her thumb before she leaned up and captured Nicole’s lips in a long, deep and loving kiss. The redhead opened her mouth slightly and deepened the kiss. Her tongue probed against Waverly’s lips, the younger woman took the hint and welcomed her in her mouth. Tongues were swirling around in a slow and steady pace. Soft moans filled the air around them, as Nicole drew her girlfriend closer by her hips. Eventually, they needed to come up for air and parted with a last quick peck on their kiss-swollen lips.  
Eyes still closed, foreheads pressed against one another and with soft smiles on their lips.  
  
"Tell me how one kiss from you can still make me feel all tingly and giddy? Even after all this time and all the kisses we exchanged over the past year?" Nicole asked slightly out of breath, with her eyes still closed and Waverly’s unique and intoxicating scent in her nose.    
  
"I don't know baby, but you make my heart beat faster every time I lay my eyes on you and I never want that feeling to go away," The smaller woman answered dreamily and held her girlfriend close to her body, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of vanilla dipped donuts.

Eventually, they parted and continued with their little hike. The closer they got to the actual Waterfall, the lower the temperatures dropped once again. They could hear the distant sound of tossing water, but it wasn't loud. The snow around them was absorbing the otherwise loud noises of the water. They came to another little bridge, just a few meters before the waterfall. A small path, made out of wood lead them to a platform, directly in front of the waterfall. On the platform was a huge sitting area, also made out of wood, covered in snow. It was truly beautiful to look at. But the most beautiful thing was the waterfall itself. On either side, it was covered in thick layers of ice, here and there they could see some icicles hanging from the ice-covered rocks. Sparkling in the sunlight. It was a magnificent view.   
  
"Wow, Eliza didn't exaggerate. This is beautiful,”

Waverly said after a few minutes of just gaping at the great view in front of them. Nicole nodded along, she had no words to describe this beauty that mother nature presented them. Against their better judgment, they sat down on the snow-covered seats and held each other, while they relished the moment. Out here, they were the only people. For a little while, they could pretend the world around them didn't exist. It was just the two of them, right here and right now.  
  
"Hey, Nicole?" Waverly turned slightly in Nicole’s warm and protective arms and looked up at her. The redhead turned her head to meet her girlfriend's green-ish eyes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can we come back here? In summer, I mean?"  The doctor asked excitedly. She really wanted to see what the trail had to offer, and if Eliza said they should come back to be able to get the full experience, then she really wanted to get to see it.

“I think that can be arranged. Let’s talk to Eliza when we get back, see if they have a room for us in July or August," Nicole agreed happily and tightened her hold around her girlfriend. If the past year has taught her anything than to never ever let go of the woman beside her. 

“Mhm, good idea. But I think a dip into the Jacuzzi beforehand is way more important, as you so nicely suggested a few hours ago," The young doctor suggested with wiggling eyebrows, knowing full well Nicole would get the hint. The firefighter laughed heartily and pecked her girl on her cheek before she raised them both up in a standing position.

“You wish is my command, pretty lady.”

##

 

Waverly made a mental note to thank Wynonna with a few bottles of whiskey for this amazing trip. Not only was she able to spend time with Nicole, without any interruptions, but she also got to see the treasures that this world, this nature had to offer. Maybe they could come back every year, make it a tradition of sorts and bring their family, namely Wynonna, along because this place was already one of her favorite places to be.

But now, she really needed to show Nicole just how much she loved and appreciated _her._

 

 

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smiliar, yet slightly different story for Sanvers can be found in my other fic: Freak of Nature  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Wayhaught gaycation-Part two aka. the sex(y) part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! 
> 
> The song I'm revering too is called "Kiss me by Rea Garvey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I don't know what to say, because I never thought I would write a chapter like this. Ever. I don't know what to think about it, I don't know if it's any good, and I'm not really happy with it. But hey, at least I tried, right? So I'm sorry if this sucks, big time ... I'm sure I'll get better at it. Yeah, well, enjoy. I'm gonna hide now :)

 

_Kiss me like you want me_  
_show me that you care_  
 _hold me, like you’re hoping I’ll stay here_  
 _tell me in a whisper, look me in the eye_  
 _cross your heart and hope to die._

 

 

The giggling pair stumbled into the hotel lobby, about an hour and a half after they had left the waterfall. On their hike down to the car, Waverly convinced her girlfriend to make snow angels with her. Then a few meters before the parking area a big and freezing snowball hit the redhead right on the back of her head. With a scandalous look and an open mouth (she couldn't believe what Waverly just did) she turned around and gawked at her girlfriend.  
  
"You little shit ticket. You're gonna regret that, baby."  
  
And that’s how a full-on snowball fight started, in the middle of nowhere with trees as hiding spots all over the place. When they finally made it to the car and therefore to the hotel, they were soaked through to their bones.  
  
Laughing and totally making heart eyes at each other, the pair passed by the receptionist table. Eliza, the nice lady from before, had an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh my, did you girls fall into the river or something?" She asked with a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckles.  
  
"No ma'am, this one here corrupted me and then she attacked me with snowballs," The redhead explained, trying to look serious but the giggling woman next to her was a total give away.  
"Well, your lovely girlfriend over here sure knows how to have fun," Eliza commented casually, catching the couple off guard.  
  
"How … how did you know we are a couple?" Waverly asked slightly insecure. She knew not everyone was accepting of a pair like them and she felt especially vulnerable because they were in a foreign land. The older woman sighted wistfully while looking at them kindly.  
  
"My dear, the way this one is looking at you is exactly how my late husband used to look at me and vice versa. Besides, you don't have to hide your love with me. My daughter is married to the love of her life, named Julia. How is the saying? - Love is love?"  
  
"Yeah, love is love. Well, you're right, these heart eyes are a dead giveaway and I'm sorry about your husband, Ms. Eliza." Waverly offered her condolences, with Nicole nodding her head beside her.

"Ah, it was a long time ago. Now, you two need to warm up and get out of these cold clothes." Eliza ordered them in a motherly way and shooed them over to the elevator and pushed the bottom for the top floor. The penthouse suite, well their penthouse suite with the only fireplace in the whole hotel. Wynonna really meant them well.

 

##

  
Once they were inside their penthouse suite, they shed their cold clothes and put on one of these comfy and snuggly bathrobes. While Waverly hung up their wet clothes all over the living room, Nicole tended to the fireplace. Within minutes she had a nice and big flame going, which already offered a little heat. Then both of them gathered all the pillows and all the blankets the suite had to offer and laid them down in front of the fireplace. It looked perfect.

"Oh, this looks perfect," Waverly said after taking in the little safe haven they created. Nicole came up behind her and laid her hands around her girlfriend's waist.

“Mhm, but do you know how this can look even better?" She whispered suggestively in her ear. Sending goose bumps down Waverly's neck. The redhead’s hot breath in her neck was sending a shiver down her spine and she leaned back into her girlfriend. Searching for the warmth and the body contact of the firefighter.

"Tell me," The young doctor answered in a low voice. The feeling of Nicole’s roaming hands was driving her mad.

"This,"

The redhead answered and gently turned her girlfriend around to capture her lips in a soft, but eager kiss. Waverly’s hands wandered up to Nicole’s neck, as she bent her head slightly to deepen the kiss. With an open mouth, she met her girlfriend's lips, while Nicole's hands shifted from Waverly’s waist up to the slight opening of the doctor's bathrobe. The redhead's fingers touched the valley between the brunette's breasts, but retreated almost immediately after the first touch. Which didn't sit well with the smaller woman, who whined loudly and bit down hard on her girlfriend’s lips. Effectively stopping her from retreating completely, she pulled and pushed Nicole’s bottom lip, before she soothingly licked it with her tongue. The older woman moaned wantonly and undid the ties of Waverly’s bathrobe. The robe was hanging down loosely on her girlfriend's body, with the wide opening in the middle Nicole was able to see the better part of Waverly's body. Well, she would have been able to see it, if Waverly weren't so persistent and demanding with her kisses. While their tongues met for a dance only they knew, Nicole let one of her hands tentatively roam up Waverly's body, until she touched the underside of Waverly’s boobs. The younger woman moaned approvingly, letting go of Nicole’s lips and tucked her head into the crock of Nicole's neck. Panting against it and sending goose bumps down the redhead’s body.

“Don’t tease me, please.” The young doctor whispered huskily against Nicole’s pulse point before she bit down softly and sucked until she was sure she'd leave a hickey. The redhead relished the attention her neck and particularly her pulse point were getting and shifted her head slightly, so Waverly had more room to work with. The older woman continued with her exploration of her girlfriend’s body and tenderly cupped one of Waverly's breasts in her hand. The brunette hummed approvingly against Nicole’s neck. With a smile on her lips, the redhead removed her hands and put some distance between her complaining girlfriend and herself.

Confused, but also turned on Waverly looked at her girlfriend. "Why did you stop?"

"Because, I'd rather touch you and show you exactly how much I love you while I have you underneath me, Waverly. When you are able to feel the pressure of my body lying against yours and when I could literally drown you in my love for you. I want to be able to feel every piece of your body, your round breasts, your soft curves and your wet pussy against every piece of mine. I want to feel your breasts rubbing against mine when I kiss you. I want to feel your center against my thigh when I thrust against it. I want to feel and touch you everywhere, all at once. I want to take and claim every part of your beautiful body, Waverly. I want to give you everything of me in return. I want to give and take until the morning sunrise. And I can't do that if we are standing here in the middle of our room. So by all means, Doctor Earp, lie down on our safe haven in front of the fire and get rid of that bathrobe of yours." 

Nicole whispered hoarsely in Waverly’s ear, while her hand softly stroked up and down the brunettes center. The firefighter could feel how ready her girl was, and they actually hadn't even started yet. She loved how responsive Waverly's body was to her touch. A loud moan left Waverly's lips. The combination of gentle strokes on her heated center and Nicole’s sexy words with that incredibly sexy voice did things to her. She couldn't wait any longer and hastily got rid of her own bathrobe before she undid Nicole's. All while the firefighter still stroked Waverly’s heated, wet and pulsing core. Her legs were shaking at the attention she was getting from her girlfriend.

Taking mercy on her, Nicole gently laid them down on their blankets and pillows. She made sure that Waverly was as comfortable as possible and left little kisses all over Waverly’s face. The brunette’s bright smile let her know that she enjoyed herself quite a bit. The smile turned fast into a gasp for air, when Nicole dipped her head down and captured one of Waverly’s breasts with her mouth while cupping the other with her hand. 

“Oh my God, baby … yo- you really are the boob-kind-of girl, hm?" Waverly got out, between her moans and gasps.

Nicole hummed against the nipple she had currently in her mouth, sending another wave of pleasure through Waverly body and straight down to her core. She could feel a single drop leaking out of her and running down, absorbed by one of the many blankets. Then another, and another … it wouldn't take long for the single drops to turn into a slow and light flow. She loved what Nicole did to her and how she responded to every little touch.

“Mhh … no, Waves. I’m definitely the Waverly-kind-of girl." The firefighter murmured against the doctor's breast while kneading and probing the other one with her hand. Catching the nipple between her forefinger and thumb, she gently pulled and rolled it. With her tongue she flicked the other nipple rapidly and grazed it with her teeth, making Waverly jump at the contact. Then she switched breasts. Moaning at the taste of Waverly, at the readiness and at the pure beauty that was her girlfriend. After a sheer endless amount of time she let go of each breast and kissed her way up to her girlfriend's lips. Panting and gasping the younger woman drew her girlfriend in for a hot and wet kiss. Nicole's whole body was pressing down on hers and she loved every second of it. She bit down hard on the redheads bottom lip, making Nicole groan in pain and pleasure. With a loud pop, she let go of her girlfriend's lip. With kiss-swollen lips, dilated eyes and fast and panting breaths they looked at each other.

“Baby!” Waverly whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I need you,” she pleaded.  
  
“What do you need, Waves? Tell me what you want.” Nicole encouraged her girlfriend, with a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
“I don't care anymore. I want all of you, but please I want … no, I need it now.”  
 Nicole's hand wandered down in between Waverly's legs. Painstakingly slowly her hand inched forward towards where Waverly needed her the most. She dipped one, then two fingers between Waverly's folds, gathering a surprisingly large amount of wetness and spreading it on to her clit. Never really touching it, only gazing over it. Waverly moaned blissfully, finally, she got some kind of relief. But it didn't last long. The firefighter dipped one last time into the pool of wetness, that was so purely Waverly and withdrew her hand. A whining and keening Waverly pushed her pelvis up, desperate for a touch or pressure on her center.  
Eyeing her like a hawk, Waverly couldn't help herself and moaned loudly when Nicole brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and popped them in. Tasting everything that was the young doctor. Nicole moaned in pleasure, as her taste buds got a taste of Waverly's desire.  
  
“Baby, I love how much you want me. God, I can't get enough of you," She murmured against Waverly's skin.  
  
“Then … then you should finally do something about it, damn it!" Replied the doctor, frustrated with Nicole's lack of action down uhm _there._  
  
“Don't worry… I will,” she promised cheekily.

_  
Kiss me like you want me_

  
Nicole leaned down and planted an open mouth kiss on Waverly's lips. Eager she licked into Waverly's mouth, playing with her girlfriend's tongue and letting her tongue glide over Waverly's teeth. The brunette could only moan, her pussy was clamping down on nothing, desperate for some kind of attention. By now a steady flow leaked out of her and onto the blankets. This was turning her on beyond belief. Nicole's thigh found its way between her legs, offering her something to rub on. Which Waverly did, the moment Nicole caught her tongue between her lips and held it captive while stroking and sucking it. Desperately the younger woman ground against the strong and muscular thigh of her firefighter, smearing her juices all over Nicole's leg. She was literally fucking herself while Nicole quite literally fucked her tongue with her mouth. They could feel the heat of the fire as _both became intoxicated to the headiest drug of all, love._

"May I?" Nicole asked after releasing her tight hold over Waverly's mouth and parted their lips with one last kiss.

"Please," Waverly was a mess. The only thing on her mind was a fucking release from all the built-up tension and desire. She didn't care if Nicole used her fingers, her tongue or both at the same time. All she wanted was that Nicole fucking Haught would finally finish what she started!

  


_Show me that you care_

Grinning like a cheshire cat, the firefighter kissed her way down Waverly's body. Leaving a trail of wet and loving kisses on her path down to the glistening folds. She settled between the doctor's legs, spreading them a little wider than necessary. Only for the pure purpose of seeing what she did to her girlfriend. The sight before her eyes did something to her and she could feel a shot of her own desire down to her core.  
Waverly's breathing stuttered when Nicole blew a cold breath against the heated and swollen center. Carefully the redhead spread the beautiful swollen lips with her thumbs. Revealing the equally swollen, wet and hard bundle of nerves. She was taking her sweet time, again, and Waverly had enough.  
 "Oh for fuck's sake, Nicole! Would yo- ahh."  
  
The young and otherwise very articulated doctor was at a loss of words. Whatever she wanted to say was drowned in a series of moans and unintelligent mumbling, when the firefighter finally took her first taste from the source of her desire.

“Oh, my God!” The brunette groaned loudly.

"No Waves, it's just me, Nicole," The firefighter answered cockily.  
  
“Oh don’t be a ..ahh a mhh … a smartass," Waverly answered, impressed and proud of herself that she was able to formulate a coherent sentence.

At first, the firefighter just licked broadly over her girls pussy, drew the shape of an eight and even of an I love you with her tongue, all over Waverly's swollen pussy lips. One moment she was dipping inside her entrance with the tip of her tongue and in the next she stroked her clit with fast flicks. She was definitely driving the young Earp wild. With one long, slow and broad lick she trailed her tongue up from Waverly’s soaked entrance to the hard bundle of nerves. She sucked it into her mouth and played with it inside her mouth. Flicking it with her tongue, grazing it with her teeth and making all sorts of noises. All while one finger dipped into the warm pussy. But Waverly was so wet by now, that one finger just didn't do it. So she entered a second one, sliding in easily and stroking her inner walls with her long delicate fingers. Nicole could feel the falls fluttering and clamping down on her fingers. With that amount of wetness Waverly probably didn't feel the friction her fingers were providing, so she entered a third finger. Waverly groaned loudly and pulled Nicole’s head into her pussy, shamelessly grinding against her face and tongue. She was too far gone to care about anything. The rougher treatment brought out a low and deep moan from the tall woman and sent it directly on Waverly’s clit. The vibrations in combination with the thrusting fingers and the flicking tongue finally sent her over the edge. Her inner walls contracted hard around Nicole's finger, her swollen and wet core was visibly pulsating when Waverly screamed in ecstasy while a small dribble of wetness leaked from her pussy and down to the blankets. Gently Nicole coaxed her through a powerful orgasm, withdrawing her fingers and only licking the outline of Waverly’s center. Gathering most of the wetness, she tried to clean up the mess, but it was futile. So she placed one last kiss directly on Waverly's rock hard bundle of nerves, making the younger woman jump at the contact and kissed her way up to her girlfriends face. Completely spent the younger woman’s body went boneless after her orgasm subsided. She planted a loving kiss on Waverly’s cheek and engulfed her in her arms. Waverly sighed satisfied and happy and snuggled into the protective and warm embrace of her girlfriend. Her head was lying on Nicole’s chest; one arm was wrapped around the redhead’s midsection while Nicole gently caressed Waverly’s hair.

"Give me a minute and I'll return the favor, baby," Waverly said sleepily and completely spent. Nicole hummed in contentment. "Don't worry baby, we have the rest of the night plus ten more days. Rest now, sex later.”

She whispered in Waverly's hair and tightened her hold on her girlfriend. 

“Mhkay.”

“I love you.” The firefighter kissed the top of Waverly’s head affectionately. The brunette snuggled further into her girlfriend and planted a kiss on the top of Nicole’s bare chest. “Love you too baby.”

It didn't take long for either of them to drift off into a blissful and (mostly) satisfied sleep. Knowing when they'd wake up again later, Waverly would continue where Nicole left of. Yeah, this vacation was a once in a lifetime and both women loved every second of it.  _Thank you, Wynonna._

 

 

_Kiss me like you want me_   
_show me that you care_   
_hold me, like you’re hoping I’ll stay here_   
_tell me in a whisper, look me in the eye_   
_cross your heart and hope to die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I hope it wasn't a complete flop ... ehm if there is something you'd like to read let me know! See ya and thanks for reading!


	9. What the hell is that smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair comes back from their vacation and Wynonna has a surprise for them.   
> Don't worry, we will hear all about the Wayhaught gaycation later on. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> Yes, you're correct this will be my third chapter this week :D nope, this is not goingt to be a regular occurrence, I just had some inspiration this last week. Anyway, thanks for all your support, the comments, the kudos ... everything. It means a lot to me, so, thank you! :)

 

A little over a week later, Waverly and Nicole walked through the door of the Homestead with their suitcases in tow. It was early in the morning, so they didn't expect Wynonna to be up just yet. Not when it's her day off. Just when they wanted to open Waverly's bedroom door, Wynonna came literally out of nowhere. With only a bra and panties covering her body.  

"Oh my God, hey losers!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged her little sister fiercely. They have never been apart for so long and she missed her baby sister dearly. Even Nicole got pulled into a hug, she was, after all, Wynonna's best friend and the love of her sister's life.

The turmoil seemed to have awoken something inside Waverly's room and it made itself known. With furrowed eyebrows, the pair looked at each other. Nicole eyed her friend suspiciously, but it was Waverly who asked the question they obviously knew the answer to.

“Wynonna, why is my room barking?”

The older Earp gulped loudly, her eyes darted around nervously. She scratched the back of her head with her hand, while she searched for an explanation. Preferably for one that won't make them want to bite her head off. But on the other hand, why should they? They should thank her for this, yes they should.

“Yeah about that, Charlie found a-“

"Wait? Who's Charlie?" The younger Earp asked confused. She didn't know a Charlie, who the hell was Charlie and since when was there a Charlie in her sister's life?   
  
"Um you see, he is my … um, my very own firefighter?" Wynonna answered casually and shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing. She wasn't keen on having this kind of conversation at 8am in the morning.

Speak of the devil and it shall appear, right? A completely naked, but also a very handsome man walked out of Wynonna's room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and greeted them in a sleep lazed voice. The poor man had no idea that his boss was standing right in front of him and was probably scared for life.  
  
“Oh my fucking God, Charlie! Please, put on some damn clothes, I don't need to see … _that._ ”

Nicole held her hands over her eyes; a shiver was running down her body. She really could have lived the rest of her life without seeing all of him. It would take weeks for her to look him in eye again. The redhead's reaction to seeing Charlie, her colleague, like that was quite amusing for Wynonna. Who laughed hysterically at her friend. If she had known this would be the outcome she would have done that a lot sooner. Even Waverly couldn't hide her slight chuckles. God, her girlfriend was so adorable.   
  
“Ah, Haughty you can't even say _its_ name." The older woman teased the blushing firefighter mercilessly. By now Charlie also was beet red in his face and scurried away to put on some clothes. Great, now his boss had seen him naked and it was going to be awkward between them. He could tell.   
  
“Yeah, well, why should I? That thing literally is _Dora the explorer or_ a _womb raider_ , I don't care what you want to call it. Either way, it does absolutely nothing for me and I don't want to see it.”

The redhead visible shivered at the image of Charlie's _womb raider_ and shook her head in the hope to get rid of it. Forever.   
  
“Oh my God, Haught! Really? Dora the Explorer and womb raider? How old are you?"

Wynonna was having the time of her life with this and laughed her ass off. Waverly stood beside her girlfriend and giggled quietly, reaching for Nicole's hand to give it a light squeeze. "It's okay baby." She assured her lovingly and pecked her on the cheek. The redhead grumbled something under her breath, annoyed with Wynonna for making fun of her.

“It does a lot of things to and for me," The older doctor added in an afterthought after she got her laughter under control.  
  
“Good for you, I guess." Waverly quipped in, trying to take the spotlight of her girlfriend. She knew her sister was having a field trip with it and no matter how much she enjoyed this herself, she could feel how uncomfortable and embarrassed the redhead was.    
  
"You know sis, Nicole also does a lot of things to me, but at least Nicole can't get me pregnant." Waverly snickered. What was meant to be a joke, was a wake-up call for the still laughing Earp sister. Instantly Wynonna's laughter died down. With eyes and mouth wide open she looked at her sister. Shit, she knew they forgot about something last night… and the nights before.   
  
"Oh fuck." She cursed loudly, closing her eyes in frustration, a hand raking through her hair. A shocked Waverly turned her head to an equally shocked Nicole.   
  
“Wynonna?! You did use protection, right?”

The younger Earp laughed nervously.   
  
“I think so? I don’t know.”   
  
“Charlie!!! I don’t know if you know this, but using protection is not only a woman’s job to do, men can and should do it too! I swear to God if you got her pregnant and are not going to stick around I'm gonna set you on fire. Do you understand?”

Nicole bellowed furiously across the hallway before Waverly was able to threaten him with far worse. Like cutting his dick off or something. Slightly terrified the young man came out of Wynonna's room (thank God, this time he was wearing clothes) and hurried down the stairs.   
  
“Ye- … yes, ma'am. See you later, Wynonna." He yelled up the stairs and left the house faster than anyone thought possible. A slightly awkward silence settled over them. Wynonna rocked wiped back and forth on her feet, not really knowing what to do or say at the moment. Just as she was ready to bolt, a bark cut through the silence of the house. What brought them back to the start of their conversation.   
  
“Anyway. Why is my room barking." Waverly asked again, not wanting to talk about what transpired and could possibly happen in the future just now.   
  
“Yeah well, because a dog is in it.” The older Earp explained plainly.   
  
“What?”

“Why?”

They asked in unison. With a confused expression, they looked at Wynonna for an explanation. Because they were both pretty certain that they did not have a dog in this room when they left for their vacation three weeks ago.  
  
Wynonna groaned audibly.

“Charlie found it a week ago in an abandoned barn when they got a call about a fire nearby. He took it with him and gave it to me. But I can't be a dog mama so I thought, hey my two favorite idiots love dogs so they should be dog mommies and I can be the cool aunt, you know?”  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you!”

Waverly hugged her sister tight, a big smile on her face. She always wanted to have a dog. Wynonna rolled her eyes affectionately at the gesture but hugged her sister back just as tight as the younger doctor was hugging her.   
  
“Does it have a name?" Nicole asked after the sister pulled apart of their embrace.

“Yup, I named her Dolly … after Dolly Parton.”

The firefighter's eyes grew big.

“For real?" She asked disbelievingly. Wynonna burst out laughing, pointing her finger at Nicole's face.   
  
“No, hahaha … a man, you should have seen your face, Haught!”  
  
“Wynonna!” Waverly admonished her sister good-naturedly.

“Yes, Nicole. I had to name it or rather her; I couldn’t just call her “dog”, could I?”   
  
“And?” The younger Earp probed.   
  
“Well, um her name is Donut.” The older Earp answered sheepishly.   
  
“Oh my God, are you serious?!" Waverly burst out in a fit of giggles, while Nicole just face-palmed herself, but at least the redhead had a smile on her lips.   
  
“A serious as a heart-attack, baby girl. She looks like a chocolate donut with powder on top. Only without the powder. It was pure instinct okay?!”

Nicole shook her head, she couldn't believe this. She knew Wynonna was addicted to donuts, but naming a dog after her favorite food was a little too much for her.   
  
Waverly nudged her girlfriend with her elbow. “Oh come on Nicole. It’s kinda cute.”

Excited the younger Earp finally opened the door, expecting to be greeted by a little fur ball, but instead, it was a very unpleasant smell. The dog or rather the puppy wiggled it's little butt and danced around their feet. Feeling guilty as hell, but she wanted all of the attention of the three ladies.   
  
“What the hell, Wynonna! She pooped on the floor! How long has she been in there?!”  
  
“Oh, wow look at the time, I gotta go. Bye guys see you later, can't wait to hear all about your vacation.”

Wynonna hurried down the hallway and into her room. In lightning speed, she put on some clothes and was out of the door almost two minutes later. Leaving a dumbstruck couple to deal with the mess in Waverly's room. The little pup stretched itself on Nicole's leg, her tail rotated excitedly. The redhead bent down with a big smile on her face.

“Hey, little one. Oh, look how cute you are. Yes, you are." 

She talked in a baby voice with little Donut, who flopped down on her back and presented her belly for a good oldfashioned belly rub. Waverly watched the scene unfold before her eyes and smiled down at them with love in her eyes.   
  
“I guess we're mommies, hm?”

Nicole looked up at Waverly with a happy and carefree grin.

“Yeah, I guess we are, baby.” She agreed happily, while still rubbing the puppies naked belly. It would take a while for the fur to grow there.   
  
“The big question is who’s going to clean this mess up?”  
  
“Well darling, it's your room so it's only fair for you to do that. I'm gonna take little donut here for a small walk around the homestead.”

Without wasting any time, Nicole scooped the little pup in her arms and hurried down the stairs.   
  
“What? Nicole!!”

Waverly yelled after them, but it was futile. They wouldn't come back upstairs any time soon. With a heavy sigh the young woman gathered all the utensils she would need to clean the mess up.

Parenthood wasn't going to be easy, but at least they had each other and little Donut had her aunty Wynonna.   
  


 

##  
  


Sometime later that day:  
  
“Hey Waves, I think we need to drive to the store and get the essentials for Donut. I know Wynonna bought some dog food and ... um offered a blanket for a doggie bed, but we need to buy a real one and we need to buy appropriate food for our pup. Also, we should probably pay a visit to the veterinarian and let them check her out. They can probably tell us all that we need to know about taking care of a dog."   
Waverly looked stunned at her on the floor sitting girlfriend. Little Donut was taking a nap in her lap, while the firefighter browsed through her phone. If Waverly had to guess, she was probably looking at dog sites. How cute and adorable was her girlfriend? Too cute and adorable for her own good.  
The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and sat down beside her. "I love you, Nicole Haught," she stated and captured Nicole's lips in a  delicate kiss. The firefighter licked her lips after Waverly pulled back. She savored the taste of her girl and looked somewhat perplexed at her.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked bewildered.   
  
"I love you." The brunette said again.   
  
"Oh baby, I love you too."   
And the redhead leaned in for another kiss. They kissed leisurely for several minutes before the front door opened and closed surprisingly quiet.   
  
"Aww...look at my little donut. Look how cute she is." Wynonna gushed from behind the couch, taking in the scene of the two kissing women and a sleepy puppy on the redhead's lap.   
  
Waverly laughed lightly, patting the spot next to her for Wynonna to sit down. The older Earp eagerly followed her sister’s invitation and gave her a side hug. The sisters stayed in this position for a long time. Relishing the warmth, the smell and the contact they hadn't had in a few weeks. After pulling apart, Waverly put her head on her sister's shoulder and entwined her left hand with Nicoles right.   
  
"Thank you, Wynonna. Thank you for this amazing vacation, the totally awesome suite and for all the places and spots you wrote down for us to visit. And thank you for this puppy. You are the best big sister a girl could ask for."   
  
Waverly said in a low voice and snuggled into the arms of her sister. Wynonna hummed in admission.   
"Ah baby girl, it's nothing." She tried to brush it off.  
  
"No Wynonna, it’s everything. Thank you for all of it."   
Nicole answered before Waverly had the chance to protest. The older Earp huffed but smiled kindly at them. All she wanted was for her sister to be happy.  
  
"I..um your welcome," she said, blushing slightly.   
  
"I love you, Nonna." Waverly pecked her sister on the cheek.

"Love you too, Babygirl."

"Love you three." Nicole grinned at them, especially at Wynonna, over Waverly's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Haught, no one asked you." The older Earp teased her best friend and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Pff …"  
  
"..."  
  
"I kinda ...tolerate you too, Haught potato."  
  
"You too, Dolly."  
  
Wynonna snorted, Waverly giggled, Nicole laughed and Donut obviously couldn't give a fu**.  
  
At this moment they were one happy family and nothing in this world would be able to tear them apart.  
  


##  


“So, tell me about your vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC ...


	10. Wayhaught gaycation - Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole tell Wynonna all about the hightlights on their vacation! FLASHBACKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I added a few pictures from one of their adventures. Simply because I want you all to see how beautiful it truly is and I want you all to see and know what I'm talking about. Because the way I described it doesn't do it justice. Also, if anyone wants to know why I went MIA for the last month(s), ... see the note at the end of this chapter! Thank you all for your comments, kudos and your support, it means a great deal to me! 
> 
> Love to each and every one of you! xoxo

 

"Oh, Wynonna the hotel was amazing, we had a fireplace in our room, they offered couples massage and we also had a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Eliza, the receptionist lady, told us that having a Jacuzzi in the rooms is not a common thing there. At least not yet, apparently the try to put one in each room. Anyway, Eliza, oh my God she was such a nice lady you wouldn’t believe it.”

Waverly gushed about their hotel for another five minutes. Explaining every damn detail: where the spa, the bar, the restaurant, and even where the gaming hall was. A little lost Wynonna looked over Waverly’s head to Nicole, who had an amused grin on her face and shrugged her shoulders at Wynonna. Well, she wanted to know everything about their vacation and apparently, everything meant everything for Waverly. 

Nicole took mercy on her friend and interrupted her girlfriends rambling. "Baby, why don't you tell her how I literally crushed you in a game of air hockey?" She teased the young doctor, and then said to Wynonna “I swear to God, Wynonna, she didn’t let me sleep in our bed that night. I had to sleep on the couch, just because this ray of sunshine over here is a sore loser.”

The friends laughed at a gaping Waverly, who couldn't believe what her girlfriend just said. And just so everyone knows, Nicole didn't actually crush her in air-hockey … not really.

##

_"Hey Waves, the barkeeper told me they have a gaming hall in their basement. You want to check it out?"_

_The firefighter stood in their penthouse suite, searching for her girlfriend who went MIA about a few minutes ago. Where the hell was she?_

_"Sounds great, I'm just going to put on my clothes." Came the reply from inside the bathroom. So that's where she was. Eager to see her girlfriend naked and have her way with her, Nicole hurried over to the bathroom and opened the door quickly._

_"Don't bother, baby. I could think of a million other things we could do without clothes on," she suggested smirking. But the younger woman was having none of it and gently pushed her horny girlfriend out of the door._

_"No, I really want to kick your ass. No funny business until we're back in this room." She admonished her firefighter playfully and giggled at Nicole's crestfallen expression. While the taller woman was waiting for her favorite doctor to finish, she decided then and there that Waverly wouldn’t even know what hit her._

_And sure enough, this was exactly what happened. The moment they entered the room, the air-hockey table at the corner immediately caught their attention. Eyeing each other sideways the pair walked over to the table. Waverly went for the red and Nicole for the blue goal. They played for about an hour, but Waverly had no chance of winning any game. One minute the puck was on her side of the table and the next it, metaphorically speaking, flew past her head and into the goal. Nicole was a beast at this game and took no mercy on her girlfriend whatsoever._

_“How are you so damn good at it?” Waverly growled frustrated as the firefighter shot yet another goal._

_“Henry, Charlie and I play it sometimes at the station. We bought it six months ago or so." The redhead explained, smirking at her girlfriend._

_"So baby, where is the ass-kicking now?" She taunted her girlfriend good-naturedly, laughing at the angry face Waverly was making._

_"Oh, I show you how I kick your ass, Missy. I kick your ass out of our bed tonight." The younger woman walked away from the air-hockey table, laughing at Nicole, who was rooted on the spot and had her mouth wide open._

_“What? Come on, Waves! Don’t be a sore loser.”_

_…._

_“Waves?”_

##

Wynonna wiped away the tears from laughing so hard. She could picture it as if she had been there with them.

"Wow, baby girl. That was harsh."

“Nope, she deserved it.”

"But baby, I slept terribly that night." Nicole pouted adorably at her love. Waverly looked at her, trying her hardest to keep the smile in check, but Nicole looked too cute for her own good.

"I did too." She admitted shyly and leaned over to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

“Blah” Wynonna made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. “Not in front of your child.”

Laughing the pair pulled away from each other and eyed the still happily sleeping puppy in the firefighter's lap. Yeah, she really seemed to be scared for life by their kissing.

"Did you go skiing? Or snowboarding?" Wynonna asked eagerly, she wanted to know of every little adventure they had been on in the last three weeks. She couldn't care less about all the sex they had, but the other stuff she really wanted to know about.

“Not quite.”

##

  
_"Good morning, Ms. Eliza!" The pair greeted their favorite receptionist after they'd finished their breakfast. The older woman’s eyes lit up when she saw the lovely couple coming her way._

_"Good morning, girls. How may I help you?" She asked kindly._

_“We were wondering if there is a possibility to sled somewhere nearby? I thought it’s probably safer than skiing or snowboarding,” answered the firefighter._

 

_The older woman thought about it for a few seconds, before something came to her mind. She turned around and reached for another map of the area and beckoned them over._

_"Actually there is, but you have to drive quite far up on the mountain. I mean you could walk from the hotel, but that'll take you about three to four hours. So you better drive like the rest of the people. Look, you follow this road until you come to the traffic circle, then you take the second exit and follow the road until you come to a bridge. It's going to be a narrow winding road after you passed by the bridge. So be careful, dear. The winter road maintenance should have cleared the road by now so you can drive all the way up to the parking area. It will take you around twenty to thirty minutes to drive from the bridge up to the parking area. Drive carefully and pay attention to the road.”_

_Eliza once again explained their journey in detail and showed them every step of the way on the map. Waverly had to smile at the motherly way she was talking to them. She took a liking to the older woman and she knew Nicole did too. Nicole was paying close attention to everything Eliza said._

_“If you need a sled, you can borrow one … or two beside the entrance of the hotel. Here are the keys for the locks, don’t lose them and don’t hurt yourself.”_

_She offered them two keys and put them down beside the map. Then she wrote something down on her computer, probably about them borrowing the sleds and sent them with a bright smile on their way._

_“Thank you so much, Ms. Eliza!” Both of them yelled over their shoulders and walked over to the hotel doors._

_“Have fun!”_

##

"Wow, she sounds like a nice lady," Wynonna commented.

“She is, anyway … you want to know what happened next?” Nicole asked her best friend and snickered at the memory of it.

“Hell yeah!”

##

  
_"Okay wow, this is a steep road; I didn't expect that in the slightest."_  
  
_They have been driving for about 20 minutes now, the road was narrow and on either side, the snow was probably one meter high. If they were to encounter another car, then they'd have a slight problem. Slow and careful Nicole navigated the road, never once looking at anything other than the street. Which was sad, because the nature around them was just beautiful. Trees after trees covered in snow, rocks, and icicles on the left side of the road and a cliff on the right side. It was quite frightening if you think about it. But Nicole was an excellent driver so they should be fine. Waverly had a more serious matter to think about than possible death. The last time she went sledding she was a young kid. Whereas Nicole does it every year (A/N the author does in fact, sled every damn winter 2-4 times a week if it’s possible, sometimes I'm taking my dog with me)_  
  
_It took them- ..._

_  
##_

_  
_ "Haught, you'd better not shredded the car and don't tell me about it and try to hide yours and Waves injury’s. I will-"

_  
##_

  
_Hmhm ... As I was saying: it took them longer than expected to arrive at the parking area but that was okay. The listened to a local radio station and jammed out to the songs. The area was quite full already and a lot of families were on their way to the alp. Eliza said they had the best Kaiserschmarrn with stew. (A/N I guess the closest translation is maybe ... sliced pancakes) And both of them couldn't wait to taste it. It was, after all, one of the traditional fare in this country._  
  
_Nicole unloaded the sleds from their car and put them down beside it. Enthusiastically the pair hiked up the sled run. They kept to the left side of the way because occasionally families came down the trail. It looked like fun. Hand in hand the pair continued their walk, from time to time they stopped for a little while and took in the amazing view and overall they had a great time. They walked for about an hour when the alp was finally in sight. Along the way, Waverly chained her sled to Nicole’s so that the firefighter could pull the two of them. What one does for love. In the alp, they ordered their food and something to drink and cuddled together in the corner of their table. There were a few people inside the homey alp and the more time passed the fuller it got. Seeing the worried looks on their faces, a waitress walked over to them with the tab in her hand._

_“Don’t worry, the more people are up here the fewer are on the sled run. So you should have a pretty “chill” way down.” She winked kindly at them and tended to another table._

_It turned out that the waitress was right. A few people here and there were walking up the sled run, but nothing excessive. At one point and one particular sharp turn Nicole had some trouble staying on her sled, so she stopped and turned around to keep an eye on Waverly. Good thinking, it turned out. Because the little overachiever that she was, Waverly didn't even think about slowing down and well, let's just say she took that turn on one skid. Which resulted in an epic but also graceful fall on her butt cheeks. Nicole tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably. Perplexed and with snow all over her face, Waverly looked up at Nicole. She couldn't really grasp what just happened, but she knew one thing for sure. This was going to leave a bruise on her butt. After a few seconds of shocked silence, she too started to laugh at her little accident. How embarrassing._

_“Well, baby … I guess you should have slowed down there.” Nicole teased her lovingly and helped her girlfriend up._

_“I don’t know what you mean. This was a planned stunt on my part, I sled perfectly fine.”_

_“Baby, you sled as you drive … a little reckless and way too fast.”_

_“A shush.” The doctor slapped her girlfriend lightly against her shoulder, the smile never leaving her face._

_“How about you slow down a bit and I’ll stay beside you?” Nicole offered to which Waverly nodded eagerly._

_And that was how they sled for the rest of their way. Fast but not too fast, side by side, laughing at each other antics and at one point Waverly even forced Nicole off the road, unintentionally of course._

##

"Wait, let me get this straight. You pushed your girlfriend off the road?"

Wynonna asked excitedly and roared with laughter.

"It was unintentional, I swear."  Waverly tried to defend herself, but the look on her face said it all. Maybe it wasn't one hundred percent unintentional, but whatever.

“Yeah, she did! But Karma is a bitch and her ass cheek bruised pretty heavily. She was sore for ages and whined at every move she made.”

Nicole teased and joined Wynonna's laughing. The younger Earp pouted at the unexpected team up against her but melted into a puddle of goo the moment Nicole kissed her lovingly on her temple.

"Okay, okay … but what did you do on New Year's Eve? I really want to know, because I read about that event on the internet and it sounded pretty amazing. Aside from the free booze. Did you go?"

“We did.”

Waverly answered with a dreamy expression. This was probably one of her favorite things about their vacation.

  
##

  
_“Morning, Miss Eliza.” Waverly greeted the older woman happily when she walked up to her desk._

_“Waverly, dear, how can I help you?” she asked kindly._

_“I wanted to know if there is any um event or party for New Year’s Eve around here. I know my sister read something about fireworks in the mountains or something like that, but-“_

_"Oh, yes! You are lucky, dear. It's the last time they're doing it. Next year it's going to be a Laser-show because it’s environmentally friendly. So I reckon you and your lovely girlfriend go and see it. Have you been to the city yet?”_  
  
_“Um… no, not really," Waverly admitted sheepishly. They really had other things in their minds when they literally had all the time to themselves, without someone interrupting anything._  
  
_“No problem, darling. You basically follow the road for fifteen minutes south. It will lead you to the highway and right to the city. That will take you another 20 minutes. You can park the car here (points at yet another spot on the map). Then you take the train to the center of the city. You can grab something to eat at the Mamma Mia, they are open until 9 pm. Their food is amazing and they have pretty much everything you could possibly want. You can see the fireworks from every part of the city, but for the best view you better make sure to be nearby the water and don't have any buildings in front of you.” Eliza smiled gently at the young woman in front of her. Who seemed slightly overwhelmed with all the information. Just like her daughter always was or is._  
  
_“Wow, Miss Eliza. Thank you so much for this. For all of your help, I really appreciate it and I know Nicole does too.”_  
  
_“It's my pleasure, Miss Earp. Really. Now go and fetch your girlfriend and treat yourselves to the spa before you head to the city in the evening.”_

_Eliza shooed the younger woman good-naturedly away and winked conspiratorially at her. The pair was on vacation, so that meant they should for sure experience the spa and the couple’s massage._

  
##

“Wow, here am I, trying to cockblock the shit out of you and Eliza ruins all my work within a few days. That woman tried to get you guys laid and you can’t tell me otherwise.” Wynonna stated with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips.

Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend and patted little Donut gently on her back.

“Shut up and listen, Earp! There is a lot more to come.”

"Oh, I'm sure there is."

“Oh my fucking God, Wynonna! Stop it!”

  
##

 

_"That food was amazing, we have to come back in here before we leave, baby," Waverly said after Nicole paid for their food and rubbed her full belly. It's been a long time since she felt so happy and satisfied after eating in a restaurant._

_"Agreed. What now? You want to walk along the river and search for a nice place to watch the fireworks? We still have enough time on our hands." Nicole suggested while helping Waverly in her heavy and comfy coat. With entwined hands, they left the restaurant and wished their waitress on the way out a Happy New Year. This elicited a bright smile from the young girl and she waved them goodbye._

_It was cold outside, more so down by the river. So Waverly tucked herself underneath Nicole's right arm and snuggled up to her. Well, as much as she could, considering they were walking side by side._

_Time flew by and before they knew it, it was thirty minutes until midnight. Then and now they could see and hear occasional fireworks light up the sky. Some people simply couldn't wait another few minutes._

_"You know, I think it's amazing that they want to do a laser show in the future. Think of all the animals, pets or wildlife, it has to be terrifying for them." Waverly said after a long and comfortable silence._

_"Yeah, I hope they pull through with it. But still, I'm glad to experience this with you. I know it’s one of the highlights and hot spots in this country."_

_"Me too." The young woman mumbled against the thick fabric of her coat and smiled up at her favorite firefighter._

_The pair wasn’t far from one of the main spots of the event. They could hear the music and the cheering crowd perfectly fine. But they were just far enough away to still be part of the crowd and have their own little place to celebrate and welcome the New Year. A few other couples stood nearby, obviously with the same intentions._

_"This spot is perfect." The young doctor stated after she took in the amazing and clear view they had on the snowy mountain chain in front of them. Nicole came up behind her and pressed her body against Waverly's back. Her hands sneaked around the younger woman's midriff and locked her in a protective but loving embrace. A single kiss was placed on her temple, followed by a whispered, "It is."_

_God, her girlfriend was such a sap, but Waverly loved it._

_They didn't share a kiss at midnight as one would think they'd do. No. Why? Well, they were so enamored in the colorful sky that they could just watch it all unfold before their eyes and forgot about everything else. It was nothing like they expected to see. The fireworks were literally shot from the mountains. Like literally from the mountains. Everything around them sparkled in different colors as they exploded in the air. Around the city, the fireworks were shot up into the sky. People screamed and partied hard, welcomed the New Year and drunkenly sang along the songs coming out of the speakers. But all of that didn’t matter to the two women standing down by the river. They watched as blue and red, green and orange lights lit up the sky. It might as well have been a rainbow, who knows._  
  
Simultaneously the pair turned to one another and met for their first kiss in the New Year. Cold and frosty lips met for a slow and gentle kiss.

_"Happy New Year, Waves," Nicole whispered against slightly kiss-swollen lips and planted another gentle peck on them._

_"Happy New Year, baby. I love you" Waverly looked radiant and nothing in this world could take this immense happiness away from her, of that she was sure._

_"I love you too."_

##

  
“Ugh, guys. Don't make me throw up," Wynonna teased them, a playful smile on her lips. Waverly swatted her lightly on the arm and shoved her sister away from her.  
  
"Don’t be that way. It was amazing Wynonna and I'm so happy we got to see that."  
"Yeah, me too. Oh, and you know what. A couple married that day...or night. We almost ran into their reception and joined them for a bit." Nicole grinned at the memory of that night.  
  
"Haught, please tell me you didn't get hitched to my sister that night." Wynonna had her serious face on. If Nicole Haught dared to marry her sister in the heat of the moment, she’d have another thing coming. The firefighter held her hands up in defense.  
  
"No, we didn't get hitched, Earp-"  
  
"But one day we will,” Waverly interrupted her girlfriend, smiling from ear to ear. The redhead looked at her doctor like she hung the moon and the stars, or as Wynonna would say, with heart eyes.  
  
"You'd...um you’d want that?" She asked tentatively, a shy and love-struck smile on her lips. Now it was Waverly who was smiling shyly up at her girlfriend and nodded her head timidly.  
  
"Yes … I would."

The two women smiled at each other, not giving a shit about the fact that Wynonna was still in the room and gagged in the background at their public display of affection.  
  
"Urgh … you guys make me feel sick. You are disgusting."

The older Earp got up from her spot beside her little sister and went into the kitchen. She needed to get away from these lovesick puppies. Secretly she loved to see how much love Nicole had for her little sister and that she didn't shy away from showing it to Waverly and vice versa. But damn, she needed to keep her reputation as a badass chick with no interest in love.  
The pair laughed and cuddled closer together in front of their couch, with little Donut in Nicole’s lap and a blanket draped around Waverly’s shoulders while Wynonna rummaged the kitchen for something to eat.

 

Home sweet home.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I went MIA? I wasn't feeling well for a few weeks and I still don't. Don't get me wrong, I'm healthy - I'm not sick. I'm just so fucking lonely ... all of my friends are in long-term relationships or moved away. I miss having a girlfriend, I miss having someone cuddle with me at night, laugh with me at tv-shows, at my seriously lame jokes and just someone to love me for who I am. I'm sarcastic like Wynonna, I love like Nicole and I'm as tiny as Waverly. Therefore I'm the jackpot :D just kidding! But writing this Wayhaught fic made me realize how much I actually crave something like that. So naturally, I currently have a really hard time writing all of this stuff and I'm sorry about that ... anyway. I wish you all a happy 2019 and thank you all for your support.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Hold me (for a while)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory-time (Nicole): of realtionships, broken hearts, bad memories and healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I want to thank you all for your kind words! They put a smile on my face and helped me tremendously. Thank you, I always knew this fandom was one of the best out there, and I truly appreciate each one of you!  
> Now, I pumped the rating up to T. As of now it's not because I've written more sexy scenes, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can assure you that another chapter of that will come.  
> This chapter is mainly the reason why I pumped the rating up. There are mentions of mental/emotional abuse/manipulation. It's nothing explicit. Nonetheless, there are mentions of it in this chapter. The following story is a TRUE story, and it can happen to anyone at any given moment. No matter what age or what kind of relationship. Don't worry I made sure to end it on a happy note. :)

 

“Do we have everything?”  
  
Nicole asked her girlfriend, who was sitting right beside her in the car with their little puppy on her lap. They needed to pay a visit to the vet and then they really needed to go shopping for the pup.  
  
As expected little Donut couldn't sit still and tried to look out of the window. But because she was too little to do it on her own, Waverly lifted her slightly up. So that Donut was able to put her front paws on the dashboard and look out the windshield. Happy with her new position the dog wiggled her butt in excitement and looked back at Waverly with the tongue looping out of her mouth. The puppy was too cute for her own good.  
Waverly giggled at the antics of the pup and Nicole eyed them with amusement and a radiant smile on her lips. Shaking her head at the goofy dog she put the car in drive and turned up the radio.  
The radio station currently played the new Miley Cyrus and Mark Ronson song - Nothing breaks like a heart (A/N yeah.. I like (love it) so what about it? :D )  The redhead drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in sync with the Country vibes and pop-y tune. Apparently, Donut liked the song too because the puppy didn't stop wiggling her tail. But maybe she was just so excited by all the things she could see through the window.  
  
"I didn't know you were into that kind of music," Waverly teased her girlfriend, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Yeah. Well ... It's a great sound." The redhead argued weakly and her cheeks turned a light shade of red.  
"Aww don’t be embarrassed, it's cute. I mean... I still listen to NSYNC so…" Waverly shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You do?" Nicole asked, trying to censor the grin that was threatening to form on her lips.  
  
"Hey, don't judge me, missy."

"Sorry... Hey, Waves?"  
  
"Hm?"

"Bye-bye-bye" Nicole burst out in laughter while Waverly gaped at her. How dare she teas her about her guilty pleasure music!  
  
"Nicole Haught! You little minx!"  
  
And that’s basically how the entire journey to the veterinarian went. They teased each other about their taste of music. To be honest, who doesn't have guilty pleasure music they listen to?  
At the vet, they were greeted by Doctor Rosita Bustillos. An old friend of the Earp sisters.

"Hey, guys, what are yo-... Oh my God, hello little one!" The moment Rosita saw the chocolate brown puppy she got down on her knees and stroked it gently on her back. Knowing full well that most of the dogs didn't like to be touched on their head. At least not if it's a stranger.

"You bought a dog?" She asked excitedly, but still occupied with Donut.

"Well, I think it found us, with Wynonna's help."

"Of course, Wynonna, who else?" The tiny woman commented casually. "So you want me to check her out?"

"Yes, please. Also maybe you can tell us what we need to buy for her to be as happy and healthy as possible?" Waverly asked her friend.  
  
"Sure thing, come on over into the examination room and put her on the table. What’s her name by the way?"

Nicole did exactly what Rosita told her to do and put Donut down on the table.  
  
"Donut," Waverly answered as she closed the door behind her and walked over to her girls.  
  
Rosita laughed heartily. This had Wynonna written all over it. "Let me guess, Wynonna?"

"You know it," Nicole smirked at Rosita.

  
##  


"Okay, it looks like you‘ve got yourselves a healthy and strong Labrador Retriever puppy. I guess she's around 3 to 4 months old. I'll write you down what kind of food to get her. If she shows any signs of intolerance contact me immediately and we'll find another brand for her. Maybe put a little water in the bowl so the food gets a little soggy, it will be easier for her to chew. In a few weeks, we need to give her shots and start the deworming. But otherwise, all is fine."  
  
"Did you hear that, Donut? You're a strong and healthy girl…yes, you are." Waverly cued at the puppy.  
  
"Yeah..ha and you'll get a few shots in your butt." Nicole quipped in, earning a hard stare from her girlfriend.  
  
"Shh..don't tell her."  
  
"Waves, she's a dog. She doesn't understand what I'm saying."

"You'd be surprised how smart dogs are, Ms. Haught." Rosita winked at her but somehow Nicole knew she was serious about it.

"Thanks, Rosie, we'll be back in four weeks, right?"  
  
"Correct! I'll see you then, bye girls, bye donut!"

  
##

In the parking lot, something or rather someone caught Nicole's attention and she did a double take. It looked like - no, that couldn’t be true. Meanwhile, Waverly tried to get her girlfriends attention for at least 5 minutes. But the firefighter was just starring off into the distance, while Donut sniffed the area up and down as much as the leash would let her.  
  
"Nicole!" Waverly raised her voice and snipped her fingers in front of the taller woman’s face. That finally seemed to do the trick and brought the woman out of her daze. Nicole shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright? I lost you there for a minute." A concerned looking Waverly reached for Nicole's cheek and cupped it gently in her palm.  
  
"I'm sorry.  I thought I saw..." Nicole's voice trailed off, seemingly lost in her thoughts again.  
  
"Saw what?" The young doctor probed.  
  
"Um, that woman over there, the blonde one. I thought for a second she was my um my ex-girlfriend." Nicole's eyes glazed over.  
  
Waverly squinted at the woman. "Shae?"  Wasn’t Shae a brunette, fit and tall woman?  
  
"No, I’m not talking about Shae. My first girlfriend. My ..um my very first girlfriend."

"You don't look happy about the possibility of it being her. In fact, you don't look happy at all, Nicole."

"I guess it ...it really isn't something I look back to and wallow in memories, Waves. There aren't happy memories to think about." The firefighter admitted in a small voice.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Nicole looked over to her girlfriend. Wary of opening up about that particular time of her past but also wanting to talk about it. She never told anyone about it. So despite some lingering doubts in her mind, the taller woman nodded. "But not here. Can it wait until we're home?"  
  
"Of course! Let's get the stuff we need for Donut and head home, yeah?"  
  
Waverly smiled tenderly at her girlfriend and took her by her hand. She led them to a pet store across the road to gather all necessities for their puppy.  


##

 

Later at the homestead:

Waverly and Nicole just sat down on the couch with two cups of hot chocolate, when Donut jumped on the couch and cuddled up in the narrow space between them. The pair sent each other a soft smile. That little bundle of fur was theirs and they couldn't be happier about that.  
Wynonna had to rush to the hospital for an emergency appendectomy on a 10-year-old boy. So they'd have the house to themselves for a few hours.  
  
Nicole cleared her throat nervously. "No time like the present, right?"  
  
"Nicole, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to, it's just hard ... to think about or to talk about. I've never told anyone about this Waverly. Not my mother, not my best friend or anyone of my friends."

"It's okay, take your time," Waverly assured her brave girlfriend and intertwined their hands. Maybe it would give Nicole courage to tell her story or to find comfort in her touch. The firefighter closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She held her breath for a moment before she shakingly exhaled it.  
  
"Her name was Hanna, her parents got a divorce that summer so she and her mom moved to our town. She was fifteen, actually just a few days younger than me. Um..she was about your hight and had dyed brown hair. I don't know why she dyed her blonde locks, because she looked quite beautiful ...anyway. I think she had greenish eyes, I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe they were blue?"  
  
Nicole rambled and lost herself in yet another memory as she tried to figure out what eye color her first girlfriend had. Waverly sat there, patiently waiting for Nicole to continue her story and get back on track with her thoughts.  
"It doesn't matter. Well, Hanna was a unique character, so to speak. We'd hang out a lot after school, laugh at the stupidest things and talk about everything and nothing. I thought she was beautiful and the most amazing and intelligent girl that I've ever met. We connected so well, it actually was scary. But there was one thing that bugged me about her. She smoked like crazy and no matter how much I actually liked her it drove me mad. I didn't like the smoke, I didn't like the smell. It made my stomach roll, my eyes watered constantly and my nose was itchy as fuck. So one day I asked her if she could stop smoking when she was around me. I didn’t care when she did it and if she wanted to ruin her lungs with it. I just wanted her to stop doing it around me or at least in my proximity, you know? "  
  
Waverly nodded along. She understood that better than anyone. She also didn't like the smell nor the smoke. If the person wants to smoke, fine, but no beside her. And everyone has the right to voice their wishes, right?  
  
"I didn't want to change her, I just asked for a little accommodation when she was with me. She wasn't happy about it at first, but ultimately she did as I asked her and stopped doing it around me. After two months or so she told me she felt something for me. Like more than friendship and I was ecstatic because I did too. She wormed her way into my heart and in retrospective this relationship was probably my biggest mistake."  
  
Waverly's frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She got really clingy after that. Wanted to text me all the time and hang out with me all the time. If I didn't text her back within five minutes she would flip. Like seriously she'd get so angry with me. If I didn't want to hang out that day she would accuse me of not loving her enough. We fought a lot, Waves. At least once or twice a day we fought about minor things. Like me choosing to study instead of hanging out with her. So one day, about 4 months in our relationship I had enough and invited her around to meet my mom. I wanted to show her that I did, in fact, love her."  
  
Nicole trailed off chuckling at the memory she had about that day.

"My mom hated her the moment she introduced herself. So that backfired epically. I knew deep inside me that the relationship wasn't a healthy one. She was crazy jealous, controlling and manipulated me emotionally. I just...looked the other way because I genuinely loved her. A few weeks after that we had our first time. And despite all the shit we went through before that, it truly was an incredible experience. If only I had known that she'd get even worse after we had sex, I wouldn't have initiated it in the first place."

Nicole shook her head at her former self. In retrospect, everything was so damn clear and obvious. But 15 year old her didn't want to see it for what it was. Toxic.  
  
"I couldn’t do anything without her questioning me about it. I wanted to study, she flipped. I wanted to spend time with my best friend, she flipped. Everything I did seemed to be wrong. At that point, we'd been together for 11 months. Until the day I reached my breaking point. I knew I needed to end it I just didn't know how. I knew I desperately needed to focus on my studies and on my friends. This relationship, or whatever it was, wasn't doing me any good. Don't get me wrong, I also lashed out at her and got angry, but in the long run, she seemed unfazed by it. With time I grew distant and ignored her for most of my day. Answered with short sentences and altogether tried to cut ties and tried to think of a way to break up without unleashing the beast within her. Turned out she had the same idea. So after 11 months, she broke up with me. Want to know why?"  
  
Nicole asked Waverly, but it was more of a rhetorical question because she didn't stop to hear Waverly's answer.  
  
"Apparently I wasn't pretty enough to be her girlfriend. I wasn't attentive enough, good enough. She said I had manipulated her emotionally. She blamed me for my mother not liking her. Said that I was controlling and possessive. She deserved someone better. Someone who actually loved her and could fulfill her needs. Someone who actually looked pretty and she could brag about."  
  
Tears were flowing down Nicole's cheeks and Waverly wasn't doing any better. She wiped her girlfriend's tears away and kissed her on her tear stained cheek.  
  
"She destroyed me with her accusations. I knew she was in the wrong, that I didn't do anything of what she accused me of. But it hurt me so deeply that a part of me believed it. I didn't look at another girl for years and sure as hell didn't attempt anything. I just sat and watched. Too afraid to approach any girl, least of all the ones I had a crush on."

"Oh Baby, no. She got it all wrong. I've never had a partner in my life being so attentive and loving with me. You literally worship the ground I'm walking on and I love every second of it. You always make sure that I’m okay, that I feel comfortable and every damn day you make sure to tell and show me how much I’m loved by you. I don’t know under what illusion this girl suffered. She didn’t deserve you, hell you didn’t deserve someone like her. You are perfect to me, Nicole."

Waverly brought her girlfriends had down on her chest and hugged her as if her life depended on it. She held her as Nicole's body shook from crying at the memories and tears soaked through her shirt. Waverly whispered sweet nothings and promises in Nicole's ear. She tried everything to console her girlfriend and she even got help from Donut. Little Donut squished herself between the bodies of the two woman and left sloppy kisses all over Nicole's chin and cheeks. It tickled so much and the puppy wouldn't stop it, so naturally, Nicole started to squirm and giggle at the puppy's antics. Waverly's heart melted as she watched their dog console her heartbroken girlfriend. She did the only thing she could and held on even tighter. She felt Nicole sagging against her, welcoming and accepting the comfort her girlfriend was offering.

As time passed, Nicole became more and more boneless against Waverly and leaned heavily against her, the younger Earp laid them down on the couch. With Nicole on top of her and little Donut on top of Nicole. The olde woman's nose brushed Waverly's neck a few times before the redhead kissed the spot lovingly and snuggled further into her girlfriend. Waverly's hand stroked through Nicoles hair time and time again while Donut curled up on the spot between Nicole's shoulder blades and literally breathed down her neck. It was both a comforting and a strange feeling at the same time.  
  
"What can I do to make it better?" The brunette whispered against Nicole's hair.

"Hold me, just hold me for a while, Waverly." The tired woman murmured against Waverly's neck.  
  
They spent the next hours in this position. Slowly but surely they drifted off to sleep, one by one. Cuddled up together on the couch in a ball of limbs was exactly how Wynonna found them when she got home. Donut lifted her head to inspect the newcomer but got back to sleep an instant later. It was just Auntie Wynonna. The older woman chuckled and gazed adoringly at the two most important women in her life. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over them, minding Donuts position on Nicole’s back. With a soft stroke over the pups small head, the older Earp walked into the kitchen. It seemed like she was in charge with cooking today. What a joy!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and if you would like a story about Waverly's first crush (which also would be a true story) let me know.


	12. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Wynonna fuck it up?  
> Is she or is she not?  
> (Earp Sisters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who sprained her wrist pretty badly and is unable to type/write anything on her computer for the next few weeks?- Exactly, this idiot here! So this will be the last update for a while. Lucky me, I had this chapter already typed out and had it ready to post. I guess you will hear from me in a few weeks again and until then "keep it kinda classy". ;)

 

Wynonna Earp was not an anxious person by any means. She was tough, she was fearless, she was the personification of a hero (at least for the kids in her wing) and most of all, she was shitting her pants at the possibility of being, in fact, pregnant. After Nicole, or was is it her sister who said it?- Anyway, after one of them made the comment about a possible pregnancy because of the lack of protection, she made a mad dash to the pharmacy and bought the so-called plan B. It wasn't like they didn't use any protection at all. She was on the pill for god's sake. But her alcohol consumption all the time they actually had sex was impressive. So there might have been a lack of better judgment. Additionally, she got rid of the flu a few days before their first encounter. One more factor that may have caused the current situation. Wynonna felt like she was going to be sick, genuinely, and it wasn’t the first time she felt that way today. Her period was late; she was constantly tired and felt sick to her stomach at least twice a day. Curtly she searched for some pregnancy tests in the supply closet of the hospital and was currently waiting for the result. In her panic, she called her baby sister, who was already on her way up to Wynonna's office, worried sick about her sister.

There was a knock on the door. The older Earp stopped her pacing and nervously wrung her hands and looked at her sister. The concern was written all over Waverly's face as she took in Wynonna's state of anxiety and her slightly disheveled appearance. What was going on? 

"Wynonna, is everything okay?" She asked her older sister, but cut herself off rather quickly. "Of course it's not. You didn't sound okay on the phone. Um, what's going on? Are you sick?"

The young doctor walked further into Wynonna's office and reached for her sister's hands. She untangled them gently and squeezed them hard. Wynonna exhaled a hollow laugh. "I don't know, babygirl.”

“Come on.”

Waverly guided the pediatric surgeon over to her couch and sat close beside her. They just sat there for a few minutes with Waverly brushing her thumb over Wynonna's hand. Trying to give her sister comfort, for whatever she needed it. No one was talking. They just lived in the moment with occasional sniffles from Wynonna who was fighting against tears. The older Earp cleared her throat nervously. 

“Do you remember, when you and Haughtstuff came back from your vacation three weeks ago?”

Waverly nodded, how could she ever forget _that._ She could have lived without knowing how Charlie's, as Nicole so nicely called it, Dora the Explorer, looked like. 

"Yeah, well you guys said something about protection and stuff. And long story short, we did use protection, but I wasn't so sure anymore if we _really_ did use it. There was a lot of alcohol and strip poker involved and I had the flu a few days before that all happened for the first time. Um …-“

Wynonna trailed off, not really knowing where to go from her, but Waverly had it all figured out by now. She had a feeling what her sister was trying to tell her.

"I um … I went to the drugstore to get me some plan B, you know? I took it and thought that will be it. But I've been experiencing symptoms lately. Like um _those_ kinds of symptoms. Ten minutes ago I took three tests. But I’m too afraid to look at them, Waverly.”

That was a lot to take in right now. She expected it halfway through her sisters rambling, but actually hearing it out loud was a whole different story. It seemed surreal. With wide eyes, she stared at her beloved sister, who barely kept it together. Without saying anything she tucked her sister into her and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. Wynonna clung to her little sister and finally let herself be vulnerable and cried.

“What if it’s positive? Waverly, a baby! I can’t be a mother, I would be horrible at it. How am I supposed to look after a baby, least of all raise that baby when I’m a mess most of the time? I'd probably drop it on their head or forget to feed it. Oh God, what am I going to tell Charlie?” She cried into Waverly's shoulder, the feelings were overwhelming her. It felt like a truck had hit her full force and it all came crashing down on her. She told Waverly all about her insecurities, doubts, and thoughts. Would she be able to pull that off? - Motherhood?

Waverly just held on to her sister. Tried to offer her as much comfort as she could and listened to everything Wynonna had to say. It broke her heart in tiny pieces that her strong, loving and kind-hearted sister thought so little about herself. Would Wynonna be a good mother to her child? Hell yeah, she would be the best!

“I tell you what Wynonna.  I'm going to be right by your side if you are pregnant. I won't let you do this alone. You are not alone in this. Nicole will be more protective than usual and together we will spoil this baby rotten. You have me, you have Nicole and you will have Charlie by your side. He doesn't seem like a quitter, he is a nice and responsible young man from what Nicole told me about him. He will stick around and he will be a father to your child. You are going to be the best mom ever. You'll protect and love the little nugget with all of your heart. If you are going to be half as good as a mother as you are as a sister, this kid will be the luckiest of them all." 

Waverly whispered in her sister’s ear. Who in response tightened the grip she had on her younger sister. Thankful for Waverly's words, for Waverly's presence and most of all for the unconditional love her sister had for her. Waverly was right, she was not alone and that was all that mattered in the end. But there was still one more thing to do.

“Can you look if it’s positive? I don' think I can do it." She pleaded with her sister. More than happy to do so, Waverly got up from the couch and walked over to the desk where the three pregnancy tests were placed.

With one last look over her shoulder to her tense sister, she looked down at each one of the tests. Upon seeing the results of the tests, her breath got stuck in her throat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ... would you look at that: a cliffhanger! Whoopsie :P


	13. Hail the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex is definitely overrated. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> yes, I'm back (or at least back for another update). Thank you all for your support on this story, it truly means a lot to me. Now, on to the next chapter, let me know what you think about it :)
> 
> Ps: Mistakes are mine because I didn't proofread it properly. Sorry!

 

“So Wynonna-crazy chick with a scalpel-Earp is pregnant?”

The two women were lying in Waverly’s bed at the homestead. Too comfortable to get up and start the day, they opted for staying in bed for a little while longer. Waverly told her girlfriend the news a few minutes ago, seeing as she was asleep when Nicole came home late in the night.

“Yeah, three tests and an exam from the gynecologist confirmed it.” The younger Earp answered, absently brushing her fingers over Nicole’s prominent collarbone. The firefighter let out a puff of air. Wow, she didn’t see that one coming, at least not any time soon.

“You should have seen her yesterday, Nicole. She was kind of a wreck. All scared, insecure and terrified of the thought of having a baby.” The brunette murmured in a low voice.

“She doesn’t have to worry about that. She’ll be a great mom and I’m sure Charlie will not leave her alone with their child or I’ll kick his ass. Then there is you, Auntie Waverly, and me; we will help her however we can, I promise.”

Touched by Nicole’s utter devotion to her and her sister and her sisters unborn baby, Waverly kissed down her girlfriends neck and with one swift move rolled on top of her. Her hair fell down like a curtain in front of her and tickled Nicole's face before the younger woman swiped it all aside over her left shoulder. A wide smile plastered on her face. Without giving Nicole a chance to react to their new position, Waverly dove in and captured her girlfriend’s lips in a kiss. Nicole's startled sound of surprise was swallowed in a moment of passion, as the younger woman's hand sneaked up Nicole's face and held her in place. With her thumb stroking her girlfriend’s jawline, Waverly’s fingers softly dug in and massaged the back of Nicole’s neck. Eliciting a moan that was muffled and drowned out by their heated make-out session. Driven by sheer lust, one of the older woman's hands found its way to Waverly's waist while the other one found her purpose in Waverly's hair. Bringing the woman on top of her even closer to her and keeping her exactly where Nicole wanted her to be. With her tongue deep inside the redhead's mouth, Waverly removed her hands from Nicole's jawline and neck and roamed her body up and down. Over her breasts down under and over her crotch. There was no place on Nicole’s (still) covered body Waverly didn’t touch in some way. By now the redhead had a death grip on Waverly’s hips and stroked her thumbs over the exposed area of skin on either side.

Waverly trailed a series of kisses from Nicole’s lips to her jaw and down her neck. Sucking and nipping on all the right spots that would drive the woman beneath her crazy. While she devoted her unwavering attention to that particular spot on the redhead's neck, she gripped the end of Nicole sleep-shirt and tucked at it. Signaling the other woman that she should sit up for a second and get rid of it. With the shirt now somewhere on the floor, the younger Earp let her hands wander over the taller woman's exposed chest. Waverly loved how responsive Nicole was to the touches on her breasts. The older woman squirmed underneath Waverly's attention. This was driving her crazy really fast and she needed some release. So bad. Taking mercy on her horny and aroused girlfriend, Waverly helped her out of her pajama pants. The redhead moaned at the feeling of cool air hitting her overheated core. 

Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Waverly softly stroked through Nicole's wet folds. A moan of relief left the other woman's throat, a little louder than intended but who the hell cares?

"Please," she whimpered at the steady caress of her velvet and swollen folds. With a loving smile on her lips, the younger woman bent down and kissed her girlfriend passionately, while slowly inserting two fingers inside of her. The moan that came out of Nicole's throat would have been embarrassingly loud if it hadn't been swallowed by Waverly's mouth.

With slow and gentle stroked Waverly worked her girlfriend up to a withering and pleading mess underneath her. Completely at her mercy and still begging for more. She loved that she could do that to Nicole. Make her forget about anything and anyone, pleading and begging for more, for anything, for something. The younger Earp could sense that Nicole's release was near but she didn’t want it to be over so soon. She withdrew her fingers, which was followed by a rather loud protest from Nicole who was just seconds away from what would have been one of the most intense orgasms she had. All the attention and caresses from her girlfriend made it so much more passionate and intense.

“Waverly!”

“Shhh.”

Before Nicole could question her girlfriend any further, or demand her to pick up where she left off, the younger Earp was already on her way down. With a little smirk, she looked up at her flushed and heavily panting girlfriend.

“Do you want an Australian kiss, love?”

“God, yes!”

And that was exactly what she gave the woman of her dreams. Just like the slow and steady strokes with her fingers a few minutes earlier, she did not rush it with her tongue either. At a slow and steady pace, she circled Nicole's clit. Sometimes she dipped down to gather more of Nicole's wetness (not that she needed it) and ran her tongue up again to her bundle of nerves. The sounds coming out of Nicole's mouth encouraged her to continue with her sweet torture. Finally, after seemingly hours of being at the mercy of the young doctor, Nicole reached her peak. The slow build up from Waverly made it so much more intense than Nicole could have wished for. A loud moan escaped her mouth. With her back bent from her orgasm and mouth wide open, Waverly helped the other woman through her toe-curling, sensual and earth-shattering waves of intense pleasure. 

Completely spent and heavily panting the redheads back hit the mattress again after the last wave of pleasure subsided. With a lopsided smile, she looked at her Waverly and reached her hand out for her to hold. The younger woman crawled up the bed and nestled herself into her girlfriend's side. Followed by a lazy kiss on the taller woman’s mouth.

“That was incredible.” Nicole murmured, still in a state of bliss.

"It was," a chuckling Waverly agreed.

But of course, a perfect moment like this needed to be ruined by the older Earp. Until that moment, both women completely forget that they were at the homestead with Wynonna just a few doors down the hallway.

A loud banging on Waverly’s bedroom door brought them out of the little bubble they were submerged in.

“Fucking shit! Stop banging like rabbits, you idiots! This pregnant lady here needs her sleep!" Wynonna yelled through the still closed door.

“I will not apologize for having sex with my girlfriend, Wynonna!” Nicole yelled back.

“You know, Haught. If I heard that correctly then I would say your girlfriend had sex with you. And boy you loved it." Now the older woman was teasing and everybody knew it. Still, a slight blush crept up Nicole’s face at the admission that she had been, in fact, very vocal about her likings.

“People of Purgatory, let’s hail the Queen!-Haughtstuff had sex with my baby sister. Now get up and buy me some bacon. Baby Earp has needs that we need to attend to."

They could hear Wynonna's footsteps down the hall as the older Earp walked down to the kitchen, laughing at her own joke. “Oh, hey donut!”

“Is she serious?” Nicole asked her girlfriend, referring to the bacon.

“I think so?” Waverly wasn’t sure, but if Wynonna had any cravings they better made sure she’d get what she wanted. Just in case.

With a loud and exasperated groan, Nicole buried her face in the pillows, a laughing Waverly beside her. A pregnant Wynonna … this was going to be fun. Well, at least they had sex without Wynonna interrupting, for once. Now they needed to get up and buy that damn bacon or else they would feel the wrath of Wynonna.

All in all, it was just another Saturday morning at the homestead. 

 

 


End file.
